My Servant is Naughty Naughty!
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: UPDATE Ch.6! Kehidupan Sungmin yang berubah drastis setelah memutuskan bekerja di rumah keluarga Cho. "Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sungmin-ah," laki-laki itu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. KyuMin! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**My Servant is Naughty Naughty!**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :D

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Kehidupan Sungmin yang berubah drastis setelah memutuskan bekerja di rumah keluarga Cho. "Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sungmin-ah," laki-laki itu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Sungmin POV. Yaoi. KyuMin! Warning Inside! RnR

.

.

Annyeong~  
>saya kembali membawa fic baru. *plak* padahal fic lainnya juga belom dilanjutin. Hehe<p>

Mianhae...

Jika ada yang pernah baca fic saya di fandom sebelah, pasti tahu cerita ini seperti apa.

Hikari Hyun Arisawa, dengan fic The 'Baby'sitter. Itu fic milik saya di akun saya yang lain. :D

Jadi jangan berpikir saya melakukan plagiat atau semacamnya.

Fic itu saya buat sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu dengan tema straight. Namun saya merubahnya menjadi **YAOI** di fic kali ini. **Jadi lumayan banyak yang saya rubah dari konsep cerita aslinya**. Semoga kalian suka. :D

.

.

===000===

**Chapter 1**

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagiku. Pertama kalinya aku, Lee Sungmin, mendapat pekerjaan tetap di usiaku yang baru menginjak 19 tahun. Setelah lulus SMA, aku tidak melanjutkan kuliah karena minimnya biaya. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar iri melihat teman-temanku yang dengan bahagianya bisa kuliah di Universitas yang bagus.

Tetapi tidak lama setelah aku lulus SMA, aku mendaftar di sebuah sekolah musik. Disana aku diberikan pendidikan untuk satu tahun. Namun setelah lulus dari sana, aku tidak mendapat pekerjaan yang cocok. Aku sempat bekerja di sebuah toko yang menjual alat-alat musik, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasananya. Dan yang masih perlu digarisbawahi adalah tingkat pendidikanku yang tidak begitu tinggi menyebabkanku tidak berani bermimpi terlalu jauh untuk mendapat sebuat pekerjaan dengan bayaran tinggi. Aku sempat mondar-mandir mencari perkerjaan yang bisa membuatku nyaman. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkannya!

Orang tuaku sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama Nari-ahjumma. Dia adik dari ibuku. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya aku mendapat pekerjaan ini juga karena rekomendasi darinya.

Nari-ahjumma, yang sebelumnya telah bekerja selama delapan tahun di rumah keluarga Cho sebagai kepala pelayan, merekomendasikan diriku pada majikannya yang memang sedang membutuhkan seorang pelayan baru untuk mengurus anak bungsunya. Awalnya aku agak ragu dengan tawaran itu. Pekerjaan itu benar-benar di luar pemikiranku. Tapi dari pada aku tidak bekerja dan hanya menyusahkan Nari-ahjumma, mungkin mencoba bekerja disana tidaklah buruk. Aku akan dapat gaji besar jika menerima pekerjaan itu -hampir lima kali lipat dari gajiku saat bekerja di toko musik. Jadi menurutku tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mencoba untuk menerima pekerjaan ini.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya hari pertama aku bekerja telah tiba. Nari-ahjumma membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah yang sangat besar. Ini adalah rumah yang akan aku tinggali. Aku memang harus mengurus semua keperluan anak dari majikanku selama 24 jam, jadi selama bekerja, aku akan tinggal disini untuk seterusnya. Sebenarnya aku agak keberatan dengan hal ini. Kenapa aku harus tinggal disini? Sedangkan Nari-ahjumma dan para pelayan lainnya punya jam kerjanya sendiri; yaitu datang jam 8pagi pulang jam 9malam. Tetapi karena itu satu-satunya cara agar bisa mendapat pekerjaan, terpaksa aku terima.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar. Tetapi lebih besar dari kamarku di rumah Nari-ahjumma.

Ahjumma memberiku kunci kamar ini dan memberitahuku kalau ini adalah kamar yang akan aku tempati. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kamarku itu. Di dalamnya terdapat tempat tidur dan lemari pakaian yang lumayan besar. Aku merasa fasilitas itu cukup untukku yang notabene hanyalah sebagai pelayan di rumah ini.

"Sungmin, kau bereskan barang-barangmu lalu aku tunggu di dapur. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku beri tahu tentang pekerjaanmu," kata ahjumma sambil berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Nari-ahjumma, dari dulu dia memang selalu dingin padaku. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Hmm.. rasanya nyaman. Tiba-tiba aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak tahu dimana dapurnya. Buru-buru aku bangun dan melangkah keluar dari kamarku.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi rumah ini. Aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang memarahi seorang pelayan.

"Kau pikir dengan memecahkan vas bisa menaikan gajimu? Dasar bodoh!" kata laki-laki itu dengan pandangan marah.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda Kyuhyun. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. La-lagipula saya tidak akan menjatuhkan vas kalau Anda tidak menabrak saya," kata pelayan itu dengan wajah ketakutan sampai aku tidak tega melihatnya.

"Jadi kau berani menyalahkanku, hah? Sialan!" orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu akan menampar pelayan itu.

"Tunggu! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Dia 'kan sudah minta maaf," kataku pada laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menampar si pelayan, dia berbalik melihatku.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah malas.

"Aku pelayan baru. Aku baru bekerja hari ini," jawabku.

"Jadi kau yang akan melayaniku, eh?" laki-laki itu menatap tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya. Melayaninya? Apa sih maksudnya?

"Hmm.. menarik. Datang ke kamarku nanti malam," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai yang menurutku itu menjijikan. Ya.. walau ku akui dia sangat tampan.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau salah! Aku-"

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam," dia memotong kata-kataku dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Jadi kapan aku mulai bekerja?" tanyaku pada Nari-ahjumma.

"Harusnya hari ini. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bekerja. Jadi besok pagi kau bisa bekerja tanpa banyak bertanya,"

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju pada pemikiran ahjumma.

"Kau harus mengurus anak bungsu dari keluarga ini. Dia sangat manja dan pemarah. Aku tahu nanti kau akan kesulitan menghadapinya. Tapi ku harap kau bisa bersabar dengan kelakuannya."

"Umh! Aku mengerti. Memangnya berapa umur anak itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"17 tahun," jawab Nari-ahjumma.

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah tanda tangan kontrak kerja dengan Nyonya Cho, 'kan? Kau sudah tidak bisa berubah pikiran,"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sungmin! Kau akan dapat gaji besar kalau kau menerima pekerjaan ini. Kau tidak mungkin selamanya menumpang hidup padaku!" Nari-ahjumma menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Ba-baiklah," aku menundukan wajahku. Nari-ahjumma benar. Aku tidak boleh terus bergantung padanya. Sudah terlalu lama aku menyusahkannya. Membuatnya harus membiayai sekolahku sampai aku lulus. Sekarang aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya.

.

.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan setiap harinya?" kataku memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Jam 6pagi, bangunkan dia sambil membawakannya secangkir teh hangat. Ingat ya? Kau harus bisa membangunkannya. Sementara dia mandi, kau ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Koki disini datang jam 8 –sama seperti pelayan yang lainnya. Jadi kau harus memasak sendiri untuk sarapan. Sampai sini ada pertanyaan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan mencatat tugas-tugasku.

"Setelah itu, kau antarkan sarapan itu ke kamarnya. Selagi dia makan, kau siapkan baju untuknya. Karena saat ini dia masih kelas 3 SMA, kau harus siapkan seragamya dan memeriksa keperluan sekolahnya. Dan pastikan dia tidak telat ke sekolah. Ini perintah langsung dari Nyonya Cho. Kau mengerti?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku benar-benar berpikir kalau Nyonya Cho terlalu memanjakan anak bungsunya.

"Kau harus mengontrol jadwal makannya. Anak itu suka lupa makan karena asik bermain game. Dan kau harus menurutinya. Ingat ya, Sungmin! Dia itu gampang marah. Walaupun kau kesal dengan kelakuannya nanti, sebisa mungkin jangan buat dia marah,"

"Aku mengerti. Lalu, siapa nama anak itu?" tanyaku.

"Cho Kyuhyun,"

Cho Kyuhyun? Cho... Kyuhyun? Aku berpikir sejenak. Kurasa tadi aku mendengar nama itu. Akh! Laki-laki yang marah-marah itu. Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengurusnya! Yang benar saja!

"Nari-ahjumma, aku-"

"Sungmin, aku katakan sekali lagi, jangan buat Tuan Muda marah dan memecatmu. Karena aku merekomendasikanmu dengan mempertaruhkan pekerjaanku sendiri,"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Berarti kalau aku dipecat, Nari-ahjumma juga akan dipecat?

Tapi, apa aku mampu untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan? Aku benar-benar harus berusaha.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Aku duduk termenung di kamarku. Ini sudah malam. Semua pelayan sudah pulang. Nyonya Cho sedang ke luar kota. Tuan Cho yang merupakan kepala keluarga dirumah ini katanya sedang di luar negeri dan sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya. Berarti di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun. Tidak! Ada 4 satpam di luar rumah. Haaaah… aku jadi ingat besok aku harus mulai bekerja. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian tadi siang saat bertemu laki-laki yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

'_Hmm.. menarik. Datang ke kamarku nanti malam.'_

Haishh! Kenapa aku malah teringat kata-kata itu! Menyebalkan! Untuk apa ke kamarnya malam-malam? jangan-jangan? TIDAK!

'Sungmin! Kenapa kau jadi berpikiran kotor seperti itu sih?' pikirku dalam hati. Mungkin aku harus ke dapur dan minum segelas air untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

.

.

Aku membuka lemari es dan mengambil botol air. Lalu menuangkan air dibotol itu pada sebuah gelas. Aku sedang akan minum ketika ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Aku mencoba menengok ke belakang. Cho Kyuhyun!

"Apa yang Anda lakukan? Tolong lepaskan saya," Kataku sopan. Sebisa mungkin tidak boleh membuatnya marah.

Kyuhyun tidak melepaskanku. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku dan mendekatkan bibirnya di samping telingaku.

"Siapa namamu?" bisiknya ditelingaku.

A-apa sih yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup begini? Oh, Tuhan tolong aku…

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin," jawabku setenang mungkin. Padahal entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya,

"Sungmin, ya? Hmm. Setelah kau minum, cepatlah ke kamarku!" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkan aku yang masih mencerna kata-katanya. Ke kamarnya? Dan hanya ada dia dan aku di dalam rumah ini. Oh, Tuhan… sebenarnya apa yang mau dia lakukan?

Terlintas pikiran kotor lagi di otakku. Buru-buru aku menghilangkan pikiran itu mengingat aku dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin dia tertarik padaku. Pasti hanya pikiranku saja yang sudah kacau.

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dia membukanya dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku lihat dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan melempar kunci itu ke sembarang tempat. Dia menyeringai mesum. Menjijikan sekaligus mengagumkan.

Aku sedikit takut. Tetapi aku masih berpikir kalau dia tidak mungkin tertarik padaku.

Tetapi sepertinya aku salah!

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku ke tempat tidurnya. Dia menindihku. Aku benar-benar kaget.

"Tuan Muda! Lepaskan aku!" kataku sambil menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri. Aku tidak bisa sopan lagi pada laki-laki ini!

"Stt!" dia meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirku untuk menyuruhku diam.

Aku terdiam dan tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri lagi.

Ku lihat dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di samping telingaku.

"Sungmin-ah, sekarang kau milikku!"

.

.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga, Tuan Muda!" kataku pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap mataku. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan pandangan itu. Pandangan yang memikat dari seorang Cho muda. Mata coklat kelamnya terasa menyeretku ke dunianya. Dunia dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa menguasai apapun. Termasuk diriku.

Sejenak aku terpana melihat sosok sempurna di depanku. Wajah yang sempurna. Wajah itu bisa menjerat siapapun yang melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dekat. Dekat sekali sampai bisa tercium wangi tubuhnya yang menghanyutkanku. Sepertinya Cho bungsu ini hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk memikatku. Love in the first sight, eh? Dan sialnya aku bukan orang yang bisa tahan dengan tawaran seindah ini. Tetapi aku bukan orang yang seenaknya tidur dengan siapa pun. Walaupun ku akui kalau aku pernah tidur dengan kekasihku waktu SMA dulu.

Ku coba mengembalikan kesadaranku. Hanya ditatapnya dengan jarak sedekat ini saja bisa membuatku terjebak dalam keindahan matanya.

"Cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu sopan padaku," katanya sambil mengusap pelan pipiku.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-sshi, lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, akan ku lepaskan."

Mengalahkan? Aku coba berpikir apa maksud kata-katanya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku mulai mengerti maksudnya. Jadi mengalahkan dia dalam hal French kiss, eh? Itu terlalu mudah bagiku!

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibirku. Ku rasakan syaraf-syaraf di bibirku seolah mengirim implus getaran ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku agak sedikit gugup menerima perlakuannya. Namun aku mencoba menikmatinya. Kyuhyun menjilat bibirku seolah menyuruhku untuk membuka mulutku. Ku buka mulutku untuk menyambut lidahnya. Ku rasakan lidahnya mulai mengintimidasi seisi rongga mulutku. Menyapu langit-langit mulutku dan membuatku sedikit mendesah.

"Mmmhh... mhh.. hmm.. ahh..." aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku. Ciumannya terasa enak meski belum sepenuhnya nikmat. Aku tesenyum kecil di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Saatnya serangan balik! Aku gerakan lidahku yang semula pasif. Ku coba memainkan lidahku juga untuk menekan-nekan lidah Kyuhyun.

Ku dorong lidahnya keluar dari mulutku dan lidahku pun melesak kedalam mulutnya. Dengan susah payah ku balikan posisiku menjadi di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Ku tarik kepalanya untuk semakin memperdalam ciumanku.

"Ngghh.. mhh..." Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang saat lidahku mulai mengintimidasi balik mulutnya. Ku lakukan lebih liar dan lebih ganas dari ciumannya tadi. Dan akhirnya putra bungsu keluarga Cho ini pun harus mengakui kehebatanku.

Kami melepaskan ciuman kami dan Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya di pinggangku.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat kekalahan dari Kyuhyun. Aku berdiri dan merapikan bajuku yang sedikit berantakan. Ku lihat wajahnya kusut menahan marah. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah karena ciuman panjang tadi.

'Dasar anak kecil! Kalau sekedar itu sih, aku lebih berpengalaman darimu!' kataku dalam hati.

"Kau liar sekali," katanya pelan.

"Yaaa… mengingat aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu," ucapku bangga.

Tetapi sebenarnya walaupun aku yang menang, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesal dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya itu.

"Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sungmin-ah," Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Aku merasa aura hitam seperti melingkupiku. Firasatku buruk. Rasanya aku ingin segera keluar dari rumah ini.

Oh Tuhan… kehidupan seperti apa yang akan ku jalani disini?

.

.

===000===

**TBC**

.

.

.

Maaf ya, bahasanya masih abal-abal karena fic ini dibuat jaman dulu banget. *plak

Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana? Apa ini terlalu membosankan karena saya adaptasi dari fic saya yang dulu?

Saya akan melanjutkannya kalau kalian suka. Bahkan saya akan cepat meng-_update_-nya kalau banyak yang meminati fic ini.

Tapi saya akan menghapusnya jika kalian tidak suka. :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca... ^^

.

Sorry for typo.

.

Mind to review? :D~


	2. Chapter 2

**My Servant is Naughty Naughty!**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :D

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Kehidupan Sungmin yang berubah drastis setelah memutuskan bekerja di rumah keluarga Cho. "Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sungmin-ah," laki-laki itu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Sungmin POV. Yaoi. KyuMin! Warning Inside! RnR!

.

.

Annyeong~

Saya update cepet kan? ^_^

Wah, saya tidak menyangka kalau lumayan banyak yang tahu fic TBS. Hehe...

Apa yang paling beda dari fic ini sama fic TBS? Yang 'dipegang-pegang' kan beda. LoL *nyengir gaje* hehe

.

.

Selamat membaca~ :D

===000===

**Chapter 2**

Hari ini hari minggu, juga hari pertama aku bekerja. Dari yang telah aku tahu, sekolah Kyuhyun libur di hari sabtu dan minggu. Walaupun hari ini dia tidak ke sekolah, aku tetap harus membangunkannya meski dengan toleransi jam yang berbeda dengan jadwal hari biasa.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Hari ini aku memakai kemeja putih polos dengan celana panjang kain berwarna biru muda. Pakaianku memang terkesan terlalu sederhana. Tapi menurutku ini tidak aneh mengingat seorang pelayan tidak mungkin memakai pakaian yang lebih berkelas dari majikannya, -itu menurutku. Sebenarnya ada seragam sendiri untuk para pelayan di rumah ini, tapi karena aku masih baru maka pakaianku pun masih belum ada.

Aku membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun sambil membawa nampan dengan secangkir teh hangat dan poci kecil. Kyuhyun masih tertidur. Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Terdiam sebentar untuk memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan berikutnya. Sebenarnya aku bingung bagaimana cara membangunkannya. Takut kalau-kalau caraku membangunkannya terkesan tidak sopan atau semacamnya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian semalam. Tanpa sadar aku meraba bibirku. Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana ciuman kami semalam. Dan kini aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Buru-buru aku hilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang semalam. Aku tidak mau hal-hal seperti itu mengganggu pekerjaanku.

"Kyuhyun-sshi," kataku pelan sambil menyentuh bahunya dan berharap dia segera bangun. Tapi tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Ku buka tirai jendela kamarnya dan aku pikir sinar matahari yang masuk akan membangunkannya. Tetapi dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ku bunyikan alarm jam di sebelahnya. Dia tetap tidak bergeming. Aku bunyikan suara ponselku keras-keras di dekat telinganya berharap dia kaget dan bangun. Tetapi tetap sia-sia. Aku jadi ragu sebenarnya dia benar-benar tidur atau hanya pura-pura?

Dengan sedikit kesal, perlahan aku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Mengamati wajahnya yang polos dan manis saat tertidur. Entah kenapa kini aku merasa mengagumi wajah itu. Wajah yang kini begitu terlihat manis tanpa seringai evil-nya.

Namun aku begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi! Gyaaaa~" dia menarikku ke tempat tidurnya dan memelukku erat.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik," ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terpejam lagi. Sepertinya dia mau tidur lagi.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, ini sudah pagi. Dan kumohon lepaskan aku,"

Dia malah mempererat pelukannya. Aku menghela nafas pelan sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berniat tidur lagi sambil memelukku. Melihat dari dekat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur membuatku semakin mengaguminya. Mungkin jika ku biarkan dia tertidur sebentar lagi juga tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam aku biarkan dia tertidur sambil memelukku seperti ini. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Aku harus benar-benar membangunkannya sekarang.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku jadi berpikir, apa dia juga melakukan hal seperti ini pada semua pelayannya? Maksudku apa dia bersikap mesum pada semua pelayannya?

"Kyuhyun-sshi,"

"Hmm?" gumamnya untuk menjawab panggilanku.

"Apa kau begini juga pada pelayanmu yang sebelumnya?"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan begini pada Yeongrin-ahjumma?"

"Ahjumma? Jadi dia sudah tua ya?"

"Hmm," jawab Kyuhyun yang masih tetap tidak membuka matanya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Entah kenapa aku senang dia hanya begini padaku. Tapi dia pasti sudah mempunyai kekasih.

'Aigooo, Sungmin! Apa sih yang kau harapkan dari namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darimu?' pikirku.

Aku baru ingat ini sudah hampir jam 8, artinya sebentar lagi para pelayan akan datang. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain melihat Kyuhyun tidur di ranjangnya sambil memelukku.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, ini sudah hampir jam 8. Aku tidak menutup pintu kamar ini. Kalau ada orang yang lewat dan melihat kita seperti ini bagaimana? Mereka pasti salah paham,"

"Biarkan saja," jawabnya dengan begitu santai.

Aku hanya balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'kau-sudah-tidak-waras-atau-apa!'.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar derap langkah orang yang menaiki tangga. Kamar Kyuhyun memang dilantai dua. Aku benar-benar takut. Bagaimana kalau seseorang melihat kami? Sudah pasti aku yang akan disalahkan dengan tuduhan menggoda majikan. Saat itu aku pasti dipecat. Oh! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh dipecat!

"Ayolah Kyuhyun-sshi, lepaskan aku..." kataku memelas.

"Cium aku," kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka kedua matanya untuk menatapku.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja mereka melihat kita," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada begitu santai seakan dia merasa tidak ada yang salah dari tindakannya.

'Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun sialan!' jeritku dalam hati.

Ku dengar suara langkah itu semakin mendekat. Makin mendekat. Celaka!

Ugh! Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ku dekatkan bibirku untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya sekilas ku cium bibirnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan lumatan bertubi-tubi dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tapi dia belum juga melepaskanku. Hampir bersamaan dengan seseorang yang akan melewati pintu kamar ini, Kyuhyun menutup seluruh tubuh kami dengan Selimut tebalnya. Dia menindihku tanpa melepas ciumannya. Ku dengar langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar ini. Mungkin seseorang sedang melihat ke arah kamar yang pintunya ku biarkan terbuka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jam segini Tuan Muda belum bangun?" sepertinya itu suara Nari-ahjumma. Aku tutup mataku. Aku masih bersembunyi di bawah selimut dan posisiku ditindih oleh Kyuhyun. Ya! Dia menindihku! Di atas tubuhku! Dan tetap tidak melepas ciuman kami. Aku benar-benar takut kalau ketahuan oleh Ahjumma dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak mau Ahjumma tahu keadaanku sekarang. Dia pasti kecewa melihat kelakuanku.

"Emh..emmh.." aku tidak bisa mengontrol suara eranganku saat lidah Kyuhyun terus menjilat langit-langit mulutku dan terus mengintimidasi mulutku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya di situasi seperti ini. Celaka! Aku tidak boleh bersuara! Aku pejamkan mataku erat-erat. Mencoba menahan untuk tidak bersuara sekecil apapun.

"Hhh, Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan! Kemana anak itu? Dan kenapa pintu kamar Tuan Muda tidak ditutup? Aneh!" gumam Nari-ahjumma pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi. Dia pasti akan mencariku. Mungkin dia pikir aku bangun kesiangan dan lupa membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Ku dengar derap langkah Ahjumma yang menjauh dari kamar ini. Aku sedikit bernafas lega. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman kami dan menatapku yang masih berada di bawahnya. Aku balas dengan mendelik kesal padanya. Tatapanku seolah mengatakan 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dasar-bodoh!'. Dia hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak akan ketahuan," kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hhh, yakin sekali," ucapku sebal.

"Tidak ada yang akan mengira kalau dibawah selimut ini ada dua orang."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau 'kan pendek," jawabnya asal.

Aku melempar death glare pada namja menyebalkan itu. Sial! Seenaknya saja dia mengataiku pendek! Apa-apan sih! Siapa yang pendek? Hanya karena dia lebih tinggi dariku, bukan berarti dia bisa bicara seenaknya seperti itu. Huh!

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku 'kan hanya bicara kenyataan. Wah, wah... aku baru sadar kalau pantatmu besar," ucapnya sambil salah satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantatku.

Arrgh! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok. Oh, Tuhan... dosa apa yang aku perbuat di masa lalu sampai aku harus punya majikan mesum dan kurang ajar seperti ini.

Namun, baru saja aku bisa bernafas lega karena Nari-ahjumma sudah pergi, tiba-tiba kurasa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar ini. Gawat!

Refleks, Kyuhyun menutup tubuh kami dengan selimut lagi. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus bersembunyi dengan cara seperti ini. Lagi-lagi dia menindihku! Menyebalkan!

Ugh! Ku rasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang memanas di leherku. Entah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku benci mengakuinya! Tapi jujur saja, kegugupanku menghadapi Kyuhyun dengan posisi seperti ini lebih besar dari rasa takut ketahuan pada seseorang yang kini melangkah masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kau gugup ya?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Cukup pelan dan tidak mungkin terdengar oleh orang yang sepertinya berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang ini.

"Ti-tidak!" bisikku yang tidak kalah pelan. Sial! Dia mulai bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah kiri untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memanas. Berlawan arah dengan wajahnya yang masih menempel di leher sebelah kananku. Tanpa ku sadari hal itu malah memberikan akses yang lebih padanya untuk menikmati leherku.

.

.

"Sssh…" aku mendesis pelan ketika dia mulai menciumi leherku dan sepertinya membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

Ketika itu aku merasa seseorang yang datang ke kamar Kyuhyun kini menyentuh selimut yang menutupi kami. Aku benar-benar takut! Perasaanku campur aduk antara perasaan nikmat yang disebabkan lidah terampil Kyuhyun yang bermain dileherku dan perasaan takut ketahuan. Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. Antara ingin Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan aksinya dan ingin semuanya cepat berakhir tanpa ketahuan.

Detik dimana orang yang baru datang itu akan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami, adalah detik dimana Kyuhyun menahan selimutnya agar tidak menyingkap tubuh kami sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut. Hanya kepalanya yang keluar dari selimut.

Otomatis tubuhnya bergeser maju dan wajahku tepat dibawah dadanya.

"Jangan ganggu ak-" kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti, mungkin setelah melihat siapa seseorang yang datang itu. "...Eomma," lanjutnya pelan.

APA? 'Eomma' dia bilang? Berarti yang datang adalah Nyonya Cho! MATI AKU! Kalau ketahuan aku benar-benar akan dipecat! Oh Tuhan, tolong aku.

"Eomma kira anak kesayangan eomma belum bangun," ku dengar Nyonya Cho mengatakannya.

"Dia sudah membangunkanku," ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Eh? 'Dia'? Pelayan barumu?"

"Hmm,"

"Begitu ya? Baguslah. Eomma hanya ingin memberitahu kalau hari ini Eomma akan ke Jepang selama satu minggu. Nari-sshi juga akan ikut pergi bersama Eomma."

"Bukannya hari ini Eomma baru pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Iya, Nyonya Cho 'kan baru pulang ke rumah dini hari tadi. Sekarang sudah harus pergi lagi? Apa dari dulu dia sesibuk ini ya... huft... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti urusan orang kaya jaman sekarang.

"Iya. Tapi Kyuhyunnie tahu sendiri kalau Eomma sibuk, 'kan? Jadi tolong nanti kau bilang pada pelayanmu kalau sementara Nari-sshi tidak ada, dia yang akan mengurus semua keperluan rumah ini. Err, siapa namanya? Eomma lupa,"

"Sungmin,"

"Oh, iya. Sungmin."

"Jadi, Kyuhyunnie, selama Eomma pergi, kau baik-baik ya dengan Sungmin," lanjut Nyonya Cho.

"Pasti. Bahkan akan sangat baik," kata Kyuhyun pelan. Bisa ku pastikan sekarang dia sedang menyeringai. Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu. 'Sangat baik' ya? Apapun yang dia rencanakan, aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak ingin melibatkan diri sama sekali.

"Enghh…" aku mengerang pelan ketika tiba-tiba jemari tangan Kyuhyun meremas lembut daerah disekitar pangkal pahaku. Oh, tidak! Kali ini pasti ketahuan! Ku gigit bibirku kuat-kuat agar tidak mendesah dan menahan untuk tidak bergerak atau bergeser seinci pun. Dan sialnya, Kyuhyun terus meremasnya.

Ugh! Dia malah semakin intens membelai dan meremas daerah yang masih tertutup celana biru mudaku.

"Ssshh..," mati-matian ku tahan suaraku walaupun memang sangat sulit. Dan aku benar-benar susah payah menahan tubuhku untuk tidak menggelinjang nikmat menerima sentuhannya.

Ku bunuh kau, Cho Kyuhyun sialan!

"Sepertinya Eomma mendengar sesuatu,"

GAWAT! Aku takut!

"Oh ya? Mungkin hanya perasaan Eomma saja," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Dasar IBLIS! Aku berani jamin dia seratus persen bisa mendengar desahanku.

"Hmm... benar. Mungkin hanya perasaan Eomma saja. Emh, apa kau sudah mulai akrab dengan pelayan barumu, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Nyonya Cho.

"Yaaa, tentu. Bahkan sangat akrab," kata Kyuhyun sambil tiba-tiba memasukan tangannya ke dalam celanaku dan meremas keras milikku yang sudah menegang di dalam sana.

"Akhhh!" pekikku sepelan mungkin. Ku gigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Ku rasakan sedikit darah segar mengalir dibibirku.

"Barusan, Eomma dengar-"

"Sudahlah, Eomma… aku mau tidur lagi," Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata ibunya sambil menghentikan aktivitas tangannya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu ya. Eomma pulang seminggu lagi,"

"Yeah, Eomma," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada malas.

Aku mendengar pintu kamar ditutup dan derap langkah yang menuruni tangga. Hhhh, sudah aman.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kami. Saat ini kami duduk berhadapan di ranjang.

Aku mendelik marah padanya. Tatapanku seolah mengatakan 'Aku-ingin-membunuhmu-Cho-Kyuhyun-iblis-sialan!'

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar seolah-olah dia tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang 'berbahaya'.

"Tidak ada yang harus dilanjutkan!" jawabku kesal.

"Kita belum selesai, Sungminnie~"

Aku kembali melempar death glare padanya. Oh, Tuhan... namja gila ini benar-benar mempermainkan emosiku.

"KAU-ORANG-PALING-MESUM-DI DUNIA INI-KYUHYUN BODOH!" jeritku padanya sambil memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Berani sekali kau berteriak padaku. Tidak sopan!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang seolah-olah dia lupa dengan apa yang tadi dia lakukan padaku.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhku! Mana yang lebih tidak sopan?" tanyaku sinis.

Kyuhyun mendecih mendengar kata-kataku.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai situ saja,"

"Kau pikir aku mau melanjutkannya?" nada bicaraku sedikit meninggi.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah beberapa meter menuju kamar mandi. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku kira kau menyukai apa yang ku lakukan tadi, Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun menatapku yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Begitukah? Yakin sekali!" jawabku yang masih kesal dengan tingkahnya tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Lalu itu apa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk celana yang ku kenakan.

Aku melihat sesuatu yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun. Oh Tuhan! Ini tidak mungkin!

"A-aku..." aku tidak percaya celana biru mudaku terlihat basah di daerah sekitar pangkal pahaku. Oh! Tidak! Ku lihat senyum kemenangan di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Anggap saja itu balasan dari ciuman liar-mu semalam. Akhirnya aku bisa membalasmu juga,"

"K-kau!" aku meraih bantal besar di sebelahku dan melempar Kyuhyun dengan bantal itu. Sebelum bantal itu mengenai kepalanya, dia sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku berlari menuju kamarku. Malu sekali rasanya! Kyuhyun sialan! Mulutku sibuk menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas untuk mencacimaki namja mesum itu.

Akhirnya aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengunci pintunya. Seenaknya saja! Gara-gara dia aku jadi malu seperti ini!

Tapi, aku baru ingat kalau belum menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun. Untungnya koki dirumah ini sudah datang. Aku minta koki itu saja yang membuatkannya sarapan.

Huh, aku benar-benar masih tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan mesumnya!

.

.

===000===

.

.

Sudah hampir malam. Kyuhyun pergi kemana ya? Ah! Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya sih? Orang mesum seperti dia, lebih baik hari ini tidak usah pulang! Huh!

Tiba-tiba ponsel-ku berdering. Aku tidak mengenali nomor yang menelponku. Ku tekan tombol 'answer' untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" kataku pelan.

"Sungmin-ah, ini aku."

Aku coba mengenali suara ini. Suaranya seperti milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?" tebakku ragu.

"Iya."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku meninggalkan memo di meja belajar. Tolong siapakan keperluanku,"

"Baiklah,"

Dia mematikan telponnya.

Segera ku ambil kertas di meja belajar Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ini bahan-bahan yang harus dibawa untuk praktek Biologi. Apa-apaan sih namja itu? Kenapa tidak menyuruhku dari tadi pagi? Ini sudah hampir malam dan aku tidak tahu harus kemana untuk mencari semua bahan-bahan itu. Aisshhhh~

====000====

Akhirnya aku sampai juga dirumah. Ini sudah jam 11malam. Rumah pasti sudah sepi. Aku lelah sekali belanja barang-barang ini. Kyuhyun sudah pulang belum ya? Tunggu! Kenapa aku memikirkan dia terus sih? Mungkin lama-lama aku bisa benar-benar gila kalau hidup di rumah ini terus.

Aku melangkah menuju kamarku dengan membawa barang-barang belanjaanku. Dan, betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat kamarku sudah kosong.

Dimana barang-barangku?

"Sudah dapat semua bahannya?" kata seseorang dibelakangku. Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya. Kyuhyun!

"Sudah. Tapi, dimana barang-barangku?" aku menunjuk kamarku yang telah kosong.

"Aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk memindahkannya,"

"Dipindahkan? Kemana?"

"Ke kamar yang di sebelah kamarku. Ini kunci kamarnya,"

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatapku serius. Sejenak aku tertegun menatapnya. Pipiku memanas mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dan kurasa aku tak kuasa menolak apapun keputusan namja di depanku ini. Mendadak pikiranku kalut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Err, kau sudah makan?"

Dan aku malah mengatakan hal lain yang berbeda dengan mauku. Sebenarnya aku 'kan mau protes tentang kamar!

"Sudah," jawabnya singkat.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Aku membuka pintu kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun. Perlahan aku memasuki kamar tersebut. Dinding dengan cat biru muda. Ranjang berukuran king size dengan seprai biru bermotif bunga. Lemari yang besar. Kamar mandi yang cukup luas dengan bathtub didalamnya. Dan yang lebih gila lagi, ada televisi flat 29 inc beserta dvd player dan radio. Menurutku ini terlalu berlebihan untuk kamar seorang pelayan.

Aku membuka lemari pakaiannya. Aku terkejut melihat isinya. Ini bukan bajuku. Aku ambil satu baju. Kaus tipis dengan kerah V-neck. Lalu aku mencoba melihat-lihat pakaian yang lainnya. Kemeja dengan ukuran yang terlalu besar untukku. Kemeja itu masih bisa dibilang pakaian wajar yang mungkin bisa aku pakai. Namun aku lihat banyak sekali pakaian yang 'tidak pantas pakai' berada di lemari ini. Memalukan! Mana mungkin aku memakainya!

Ku lihat ada kertas kecil di pintu lemari yang satunya. Aku coba untuk membacanya.

_._

_._

_Bajumu sangat kuno._

_Aku sudah membuang semua bajumu._

_Mulai sekarang harus pakai baju ini._

_Kalau tidak mau pakai, ya telanjang saja!_

__Tuan Muda-mu__

_._

_._

Cih! Seenaknya saja membuang baju orang! Kyuhyun bodoh!

Tapi…

Ku rasakan pipiku memanas melihat kata 'Tuan Muda-mu'. Apa artinya dia itu milikku?

Tunggu! Itu tidak mungkin! 'Jangan terlalu berharap, Sungmin!' pikirku pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

Aku coba merebahkan diriku di ranjang yang empuk ini. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Aku hampir terlelap saat ku dengar ada SMS di ponselku. Aku raih ponselku untuk membaca pesan yang masuk.

.

.

_Kyuhyun_EvilMesum_

_11.30 PM_

_Besok teman-temanku datang._

_Menurutku baju warna pink sangat cocok untukmu._

_jaljayo._

.

.

Entah apa yang sekarang ada dipikiranku setelah membaca pesan tadi. Ku rasakan wajahku memanas. Aku menatap wajahku di cermin. Pipiku bersemu merah. Ugh! Sepertinya aku benar-benar terjerat pada setan mesum yang satu ini. Aku rebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidurku. Aku kembali tersadar dengan statusku di rumah ini. Tidak sepantasnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada majikanku.

Aku menutup mataku dan menghilangkan semua pikiran-pikiran itu. Semoga saat pagi datang perasaan ini akan hilang.

Tapi... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menahan perasaanku kalau dia terus bersikap seenaknya seperti tadi pagi? Rasanya aku takut kalau nantinya aku yang akan terluka jika berani berharap sesuatu seperti cinta dari seseorang seperti Kyuhyun.

Oh Tuhan, besok apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padaku?

.

.

===000===

**TBC**

.

.

A/N : Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Bagaimana menurut kalian? :D

.

.

_**Balasan Review :**_

**Unyukunyuky, gamers cho, KyuMinnie.**

Iya saya bikin Ming jadi 'naughty' disini. Biar skali-skali dia ga jadi namja polos mulu. Hehe... :D

Thanks udah suka fic-nya~

**Orange Tomato, Lupe, Zhie Hikaru, Momoelfsparkyu, Kim Min Lee, widiwMin, Laven agrava gaciall 134. **

Gyaaa~ pada tau fic TBS ya? *pelukin satu2* :D

Saya masih ragu dengan konsep cerita ini. Mungkin endingnya yang saya buat berbeda. Untuk sementara saya masih pakai alur yang sama dengan fic TBS. Semoga kalian tidak bosan. ^_^

**Aoora, Aiko Okinawa, Parkyoonha Evil Princess, AraPidooy, Jung hana cassie, MegaKyu, Park Kyumin, Mimiyeon, Just13, shakyu, cholee kyumin, honey26, KyuHyunJiYoon, vitaminielf, kyuminielf, onew jinki lup chiken, Princess kyumin, KyuLoveMing, Dina LuvKyumin.**

Iya, ini udah dilanjut. :D

Thanks for review... *lempar Ming ke kalian* ^_^

**eLizxie Aire, Kyuminlinz92, Kim Fishy Kwangwook, Myblackfairy, arapidooy, Han je mi. **

iya, ini udah di-update. ^_^

NC-nya sabar yaa, gak lama lagi kooo~

Thanks for review... :D

**Kyuanae, Saeko Hichoru.**

Masih belum yakin ini nantinya berapa chapter. Kalau antusiasme reviewers-nya banyak yang suka dengan alurnya, yaa... mungkin lebih dari 5chapter. ^_^

Thanks for review... :D

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Servant is Naughty Naughty!**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :D

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Kehidupan Sungmin yang berubah drastis setelah memutuskan bekerja di rumah keluarga Cho. "Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sungmin-ah," laki-laki itu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Sungmin POV. Yaoi. KyuMin! Warning Inside! RnR!

.

.

Saya ingin menjelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian membacanya.

Kembali saya ingatkan kalau fic ini saya adaptasi dari fic "The 'Baby'sitter" yang memang fic itu juga karya saya. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau saya menjiplak atau semacamnya. :D

Lalu, jika yang sudah pernah membaca fic itu di fandom sebelah, mungkin kalian ingat kalau konflik ceritanya terjadi setelah NC. Ya 'kan?

Nah, karena itulah...

Saya sudah menyiapkan plot-nya. Jauh berbeda dengan fic TBS.

Namun saya akan memasukan konflik dari plot baru itu juga setelah NC. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Jadi di chapter ini juga masih sama dengan chapter di fic TBS.

Fic ini akan mulai berbeda setelah KyuMin NC-an.

Saya minta maaf kalau ada yang kecewa...

Terima kasih untuk yang mau memakluminya. :D

.

.

Oke, Selamat membaca~

.

.

===000===

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi pagi yang cerah di hari keduaku bekerja di rumah keluarga Cho. Sekarang baru menunjukan pukul 5pagi di hari Senin yang dingin. Semoga akan menjadi awal pekan yang indah dan tanpa masalah.

Aku bangun dari ranjang empuk yang baru semalam aku tempati. Ranjang di kamar baru yang kemarin diberikan oleh Kyuhyun padaku, benar-benar bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Tiba-tiba ingatanku sampai pada saat aku harus satu selimut dengan Kyuhyun karena bersembunyi. Senyumku langsung hilang berganti dengan wajahku yang mulai memanas. Benar-benar memalukan. Uh!

Selesai mandi aku melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dengan handuk putih yang masih melilit di pinggangku. Aku baru ingat kalau semua pakaianku dibuang oleh Kyuhyun. Hmm.. aku memilih-milih baju yang akan aku pakai hari ini. Sepertinya yang biru muda cocok untukku. Lalu aku mencoba mencari pakaian dalam yang akan aku kenakan. Wow! Sampai pakaian dalam pun sudah dia siapkan untukku. Cho bungsu yang satu itu benar-benar membuatku gila! Kapan dia membeli semua barang-barang ini? Apa dia membeli ini semua kemarin saat dia keluar rumah dan pulang malam? Sepertinya sih begitu. Dan dia sengaja menyuruhku membeli bahan-bahan untuk praktek Biologinya. Tapi kenapa semua pakaian dalam yang dibelinya terlihat, err.. seksi? Ah! Sudah! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun pakaianku! Daripada aku harus telanjang.

Aku merapikan pakaianku di depan cermin. Kemudian menyisir dan merapikan rambut hitamku yang sudah mulai sedikit memanjang (Seperti rambut Sungmin di Mini Drama/ di MV 'U'). Mungkin aku harus merubah penampilanku. Melihat rambutku yang begini membuatku semakin terlihat seperti yeoja. Aishhh...

Sekilas aku melirik ponsel yang aku letakan di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Ada dua pesan.

.

_Nari-ahjumma_

_11.45 PM_

_Sungmin, seperti yang kau tahu,_

_Aku pergi ke Jepang bersama Nyonya Cho._

_Dan aku harap kau tidak mengacaukan rumah!_

_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak mengurus rumah itu dengan baik!_

_Satu lagi! Jaga Tuan Muda baik-baik!_

_._

_._

Aku berpikir sebentar untuk mengingat kata-kata Nyonya Cho kemarin saat aku bersembunyi di selimut dengan Kyuhyun. Ah, aku ingat! Dalam seminggu ini aku yang akan mengurus rumah ini sebagai pelayan Kyuhyun sekaligus sebagai Kepala Pelayan menggantikan tugas Nari-ahjumma untuk sementara. Begitu, 'kan?

Err.. dan menjaga Kyuhyun baik-baik ya?

Yang benar saja! Yang ada juga aku yang harus menjaga diri baik-baik dari Cho Kyuhyun mesum itu! Huh! Satu minggu di rumah ini tanpa Nari-ahjumma. Mengurus rumah sebesar ini, pasti akan melelahkan.

Lalu ku buka pesan yang berikutnya.

.

_Kyuhyun_EvilMesum_

_00.30 AM_

_Mianhae_

_._

"Eh? 'Mianhae'?" gumamku.

Dia pasti mengirimnya semalam saat aku tertidur. Maaf untuk yang mana ya? Kesalahan dia padaku kan sangat banyak! Aku mendecih pelan. Ternyata orang seperti dia bisa juga minta maaf.

Kemudian aku taruh ponsel ku di meja lagi. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, sudah aku putuskan untuk bersikap professional. Apapun yang terjadi, kemarin adalah hal yang tidak diharapkan. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Aku bekerja disini bukan untuk mengharapkan perasaan dari majikanku.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Aku melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun -yang terletak di sebelah kamarku sekarang- sambil membawa teh pagi untuk tuan muda pemarah itu. Aku buka pintunya dan menuju tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Sudah jam enam pagi. Ku lihat dia masih terlelap. Aku buka tirai jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah polosnya saat tertidur.

Perlahan aku mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Seperti permintaannya, _morning kiss_ untuk membangunkan pangeran yang tertidur.

Ku dekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Dan ciuman panjang di pagi ini pun dimulai. Untuk kesekian kalinya lidah kami bertaut mesra. Suara kecupan bibir kami pun menjadi simfoni pagi hari yang mungkin terdengar sedikit erotis.

"Emmh," aku mengerang pelan dan menyudahi ciumanku saat Kyuhyun benar-benar telah sadar seratus persen.

"Good job, Sungminnie," kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menikmati sarapan dengan duduk di sofa dekat ranjang besarnya. Dia masih menggunakan piama mandi.

Sementara aku kini melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian milik Kyuhyun. Ku siapkan seragamnya untuk hari ini.

Kemudian aku membantu untuk mengancingkan kemeja dan memakaikannya dasi –semua ku lakukan setelah dia selesai sarapan tentunya. Lalu aku cek buku pelajaran yang dibawa Kyuhyun untuk memastikan tidak ada buku yang salah atau tertinggal dirumah. Aku periksa semua isi tasnya. Mukaku memerah melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada di tas sekolahnya. Sebuah botol kecil berisi _Lube _dan beberapa bungkus 'pengaman'.

"Kyuhyun-sshi? Kau... selalu membawa seperti ini ke sekolah?"

Dia melirikku dan melihat sesuatu yang aku maksudkan.

"Iya. Kenapa?" jawabnya santai.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku sebal. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Sepertinya aku tidak rela kalau Tuan Muda-ku disentuh orang lain. Dan Kyuhyun sepertinya melihat perubahan di wajahku yang menjadi tidak senang.

"Aish... baiklah, tidak usah ditaruh di tasku. Kau simpan saja untuk kita nanti,"

"Eh?" aku kaget mendengarnya.

Apa maksudnya? Aku simpan untuk kita nanti? Aku masih belum mengerti. Otakku masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata tadi. Aku menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'Apa-maksudnya?'

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' kan?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Aku menatapnya seolah tak percaya. Cho Kyuhyun… kau gila! Aku akui aku memang pernah malakukannya dengan kekasihku yang dulu. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir melakukan hal itu dengan majikanku.

"A-apa maksudmu?" aku menatapnya tajam.

Aku hanya pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihku! Sekali lagi aku tekankan, AKU HANYA MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN KEKASIHKU! Aku bukan tipe orang yang tidur dengan sembarang orang. Apa Kyuhyun berpikir aku tipe orang yang mudah ditiduri atau bagaimana? Ugh!

Lagi-lagi sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari tatapanku yang sangat tidak senang dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Aishh, sudahlah. Kita bahas ini nanti. Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah, teman-temanku akan datang kesini,"

"Aku mengerti, Kyuhyun-sshi," jawabku sopan.

"Oh iya, aku lupa! Kau ingat ucapan Eomma-ku yang kemarin kan?"

DEG! Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingat kejadian memalukan kemarin. Pipiku jadi panas rasanya.

"Ya-yang mana ya?" tanyaku.

"Tentang kau yang menggantikan tugas Nari-ahjumma. Memangnya kau pikir kemarin Eomma-ku bilang apa lagi?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak," jawabku gugup.

'Ouh, Sungmin! Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan! Kenapa kejadian kemarin yang paling teringat malah hal 'itu' lagi!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Jadi.. kau sedang mengingat yang kita lakukan kemarin? Haha.. apa kau mau lagi?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Aku balas mendelik padanya.

"Tidak akan!" jawabku yakin.

"Terserah kaulah. Paling-paling nanti juga kau yang akan memohon padaku agar menyentuhmu," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas seolah yakin seratus persen dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Ku rasakan pipiku memanas. Uh! Aku yakin wajahku menjadi merah sekali sekarang. Huh! Dasar Kyuhyun! Pagi-pagi sudah membicarakan hal mesum!

Belum sempat aku menjawab kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi, dia memberi ciuman sesaat dibibirku dan langsung melangkah menuju mobilnya.

.

===000===

.

Aku melihat tiga buah mobil mewah memasuki kawasan rumah keluarga Cho. Aku buru-buru membuka pintu rumah dan berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyambut tamu-tamu dari Kyuhyun. Sekilas aku melihat Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh laki-laki tinggi berambut merah yang juga satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesekali aku lihat laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi mereka memang terlihat err... mesra. Aku sangat tidak senang dengan pemandangan di depanku! Siapa sih laki-laki tinggi berambut merah itu?

Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dua orang itu ke sebuah mobil lainnya. Tampak laki-laki tampan yang terlihat seperti orang China keluar dari mobil dengan seorang perempuan... err atau laki-laki? Sepertinya sih laki-laki. Harusnya sudah jelas dia laki-laki –dia memakai celana untuk seragamnya. Tetapi, yang jelas laki-laki itu cantik dengan rambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil tangan laki-laki –yang-menurutku-cantik-itu merangkul lengan laki-laki yang tadi keluar dari mobil bersamanya. Melihat mereka, aku benar-benar kagum. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Lalu aku melihat mobil yang terakhir. Kembali dua laki-laki keluar dari mobil. Aku heran, ternyata teman-teman Kyuhyun laki-laki semua. Mereka semua memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka pasti teman satu sekolahnya.

.

.

Mereka semua berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Waaaah~ sudah lama aku tidak main kesini," kata laki-laki berambut pirang yang tadi keluar dari mobil terakhir.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita kedalam!" kata laki-laki tinggi yang berambut merah sambil berusaha terlihat manis di depan Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa rasanya aku benar-benar kesal pada laki-laki berambut merah itu. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa tidak rela?

"Selamat datang, Kyuhyun-sshi," kataku sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

Kyuhyun melihat pakaian yang aku kenakan. Warna pink sesuai permintaannya. Dia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Sungmin, tolong siapkan minum untuk mereka,"

"Baik, Kyuhyun-sshi,"

Aku melangkah menuju dapur. Sesaat aku mendengar bisik-bisik dari teman-teman Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, siapa dia?"

"Pelayan baruku,"

"Eh? Jadi dia yang kemarin kau ceritakan. Enaknya punya pelayan manis dan seksi seperti itu. Boleh untukku?" tanya laki-laki yang berambut pirang dan hanya dibalas deathglare oleh Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

.

.

====0000====

.

.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah tempat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya sekarang. Tiga orang pelayan mengikuti di belakangku. Masing-masing pelayan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan kecil dan minuman segar untuk tamu-tamu dari Kyuhyun.

"Permisi, Kyuhyun-sshi, minumannya sudah aku siapkan," kataku sesopan mungkin.

Kyuhyun hanya melirikku sekilas.

"Kau taruh di meja saja,"

"Baik, Kyuhyun-sshi," aku segera menyuruh pelayan-pelayan itu untuk menaruh makanan dan minuman itu di meja.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet permadani yang lebar dan tebal bersama teman-temannya juga. Di tengahnya ada meja panjang yang berukuran sekitar 2x1 meter. Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya duduk mengelilingi meja itu. Di depan meja ada seperangkat TV flat 45 inc. Sepertinya mereka berniat menonton film.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang Anda butuhkan lagi, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya dingin.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," kataku sambil beranjak untuk menuju dapur.

.

.

"Tunggu! Kau disini saja. Bergabunglah bersama kami!" kata laki-laki yang berambut pirang padaku.

"Benar. Kemarilah!" kata laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun. Sedikit takut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang melukiskan ketidaksukaannya jika aku bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Tetapi laki-laki berambut pirang itu menarik tanganku untuk mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kyuhyun memang menyebalkan! Masa ada pelayan manis di rumahnya, tidak dikenalkan pada kita!" kata laki-laki berambut pirang lagi sambil menyuruhku untuk duduk. Aku duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Aku Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Kau?" laki-laki berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Hyukjae itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Lee Sungmin," jawabku dengan menyambut tangan Hyukjae untuk sekedar bersalaman.

"Wah, kita sama-sama 'Lee'. Mulai sekarang, kita berteman ya, Sungmin-ah. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk," kata Hyukjae yang hanya aku balas dengan senyum.

"Hei, aku juga 'Lee' loh. Lee Donghae," kata laki-laki tampan yang berada di seberangku.

Sejenak aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Hai Sungminnie, aku Kim Heechul. Dan laki-laki disampingku ini adalah Hangeng, –kekasihku. Jadi kalau kau tertarik padanya, itu artinya kau tidak punya otak," kata laki-laki yang-menurutku-cantik-itu dengan nada bercanda.

Sekali lagi aku hanya mampu tertawa kecil melihat teman-teman Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Sungmin, salam kenal ya," sapa laki-laki yang bernama Hangeng itu.

Lalu aku melempar pandanganku pada laki-laki berambut merah yang dari tadi terus menempel pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku Zhoumi. Kekasihnya Kyuhyun," ucap laki-laki tinggi itu sambil tersenyum licik padaku.

Aku kaget mendengarnya. Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih? Memang sudah seharusnya sih. Mana mungkin dia belum punya. Mungkin aku yang salah paham dan salah mengartikan sikap Kyuhyun padaku.

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tertarik padaku. Pasti dia hanya iseng menggodaku. Walaupun begitu, kenapa rasanya sakit?

Aku menatap Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangkal kata-kata laki-laki yang bernama Zhoumi itu. Berarti sudah bisa dipastikan mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

.

Aku... kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terluka dalam diriku. Rasanya sangat sakit.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka menyalakan DVD Player untuk memutar film yang akan mereka tonton.

Aku duduk terdiam. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan film-nya. Bahkan judulnya pun aku tidak tahu. Tatapanku kosong. Rasanya ada yang salah di otakku. Dan ada semacam rasa sakit yang melanda hatiku.

"Sungmin-ah, sudah pernah bercinta?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyum polosnya. Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan frontalnya yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"…" tak ada jawaban dariku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Kau mau mencobanya denganku?" Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkulku. Aku mencoba menghindar dengan merapat ke Kyuhyun dan mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahku. Bagaimana pun juga aku takut dengan orang yang bernama Eunhyuk itu. Jangan-jangan semua teman-teman Kyuhyun sama mesumnya dengan dia? Oh, tidak! Jika itu benar, maka akan sangat mengerikan.

"HAHAHAHA… Kau maunya dengan Kyuhyun ya, Sungminnie?" Eunhyuk menertawakanku yang malah mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Aku langsung menarik tanganku dari lengan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-sshi," aku kembali menunduk.

"Hum," gumam Kyuhyun singkat.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh Kyuhyun-ku!" bentak Zhoumi padaku.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Oh, tidak. Sesaat aku hampir lupa kalau dia kekasihnya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Aku hanya-"

"Hei, pelayan... kau menyukai kekasihku 'kan?" tanya Zhoumi dengan menekankan kata 'pelayan'. Aku terdiam saat dia memotong perkataanku. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Mulutku terasa kaku. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan kata 'tidak' pun aku tak mampu.

"Huh! Semuanya memang sama saja! Hanya karena bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun, bukan berarti Kyuhyun tertarik padamu 'kan? Heh! Kau sama menjijikannya dengan fans Kyuhyun lainnya! RENDAH dan menggelikan!"

"Hey, kita kesini kan bukan untuk ribut! Kau diamlah!" kata Heechul pada Zhoumi.

"Aku tidak mengajak ribut! Tapi kalian juga pasti sadar, 'kan? Pelayan itu dari tadi melihatku dengan tatapan iri! Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkannya. Karena sudah seharusnya dia sadar diri! Dia tak lebih dari seorang PELAYAN yang mengharapkan majikannya! Menjijikan!" Zhoumi menatapku dengan wajah penuh kebencian. Rasanya mataku mulai memanas. Butir-butir air mata jatuh di pipiku. Aku merasa semua tuduhan Zhoumi padaku itu sangat benar. Aku iri padanya! Aku menjijikan. Semua hinaan Zhoumi seakan tepat sasaran. Aku mencengkram ujung bajuku. Rasanya aku sangat hina. Apa aku salah jika sekarang aku memiliki perasaan ini?

Dan Kyuhyun, jangankan membelaku, bahkan untuk sekedar menatapku pun dia tidak mau.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Dia menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri dihadapannya, dan posisiku membelakangi orang-orang yang sedang duduk itu. Dalam hitungan detik, dia mendekatkan wajanya ke wajahku. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Aku tersadar! Orang itu! Donghae menciumku!

Aku mencoba melepaskan diri. Tetapi dia mencengkram pinggangku kuat-kuat untuk tidak bergeser dari posisiku sekarang. Dia juga menahan belakang kepalaku untuk tidak melepaskan bibirku.

"Danghae-hyung! Kau-" aku mendengar Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ku rasakan Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Donghae dariku. Dia mencengkram kerah baju laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sebuah pukulan dia berikan tepat di wajah Donghae. Aku kaget melihatnya. Kyuhyun memukul Donghae sampai Donghae terjengkal beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya, hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir Donghae yang menandakan kerasnya pukulan dari Kyuhyun.

Semua orang di tempat itu terdiam. Bagaimana pun semua orang pasti kaget melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah marah yang meletup-letup.

Kyuhyun maju ke arah Donghae, menundukkan badan untuk menatap tubuh Donghae yang tersungkur, lalu bersiap untuk memukul Donghae sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba Donghae tertawa keras. Dia menunjukan sebuah kartu kredit di tangannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul hyung-nya lagi.

"Apa kau berpikir aku benar-benar menciumnya, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"K-kau," Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Donghae.

Iya! Donghae tidak benar-benar menciumku. Dia menempelkan kartu kredit di bibirku sebagai pembatas dari bibirnya yang menciumku. Dengan kata lain dia tidak menciumku. Tetapi dia mencium kartu kredit yang dia tempelkan di bibirku. Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya, karena posisiku tadi membelakanginya.

Lalu ku dengar Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan atas aksi pemukulan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Sempurna! Sesuai dengan rencana kami yang meminta datang kemari. Kami ingin mengerjaimu, hei magnae tengil! Hahaha," kata Eunhyuk dengan tertawa keras.

"Tidak ku sangka Kyuhyun bisa semarah itu," kata Hangeng dengan nada heran.

"Kalian akan tahu seberapa besar kemarahannya, jika kalian bisa merasakan kerasnya pukulan di wajahku ini. Haha," kata Donghae sambil mengusap darah segar yang masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kalian! Berani sekali kalian memancing emosiku, hah! Akan ku bunuh kalian!" kata Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang menunjukan kekesalan yang luar biasa.

"Santai saja, Kyuhyun. Kami kan hanya ingin memastikan perasaanmu pada namja itu. Salahmu sendiri yang memaksa kami semua menemanimu belanja pakaian sebanyak itu. Siapa pun pasti akan curiga dengan sikapmu," kata Hangeng lagi –sambil mengaduk minumannya dengan santai.

Jadi, semua pakaian itu, Kyuhyun membelinya bersama teman-temannya? Sepertinya Kyuhyun mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Tebakanku benar 'kan? Kyuhyun menyukai pelayannya! Ayo bayar! Kalian kalah taruhan! Total 30juta untuk kalian bertiga. Aku harap nanti sore sudah ada di rekeningku," kata Heechul sambil membawa kotak tisu ke arah Donghae dan membantu membersihkan darah di bibir namja tampan itu.

"Cih! Kalian lihat awalnya, Kyuhyun tidak membela pelayan itu saat aku maki, 'kan? Padahal ku kira aku yang akan menang! Haah, baiklah, 10juta dariku, nanti sore ku transfer," kata Zhoumi.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah. 10juta dariku, ku transfer sekarang," kata Eunhyuk sambil menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mentransfer uang melalui ponselnya.

"10juta dariku, nanti sore saja ya," kata Donghae.

"Oke. Aku tunggu uangnya sampai nanti sore! Waah, Hannie, aku untung besar nih. Ayo kita rayakan di hotel," ajak Heechul pada kekasihnya.

"Kau mau sekarang? Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Hangeng bangun dari duduknya dan mengajak Heechul pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hannie." Heechul berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapku.

"Nah, Sungminnie, selamat ya. Kau tahu, semua pakaian dalammu, aku dan Hannie-ku yang memilihkan loh! Kau suka?" tanya namja cantik itu padaku.

"Eh? Iya, suka," jawabku asal dengan wajah bingung. Aku masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Kepalaku jadi pusing rasanya.

"Kyuhyun, kami pergi yaa~" kata Heechul sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi mobil Hangeng yang meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Kalian! berani sekali menjadikan perasaanku sebagai bahan taruhan!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Zhoumi.

"Ah, sudahlah Kyuhyun, yang penting 'kan sekarang sudah jelas. Kau baik-baik dengan Sungminnie yaa~" kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke belakang tubuhku.

"GAHHH~" aku menjerit karena kaget Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhku.

Aku yang terdorong ke depan menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Hampir saja aku terjatuh seandainya Kyuhyun tidak segera datang ke arahku dan menahan tubuhku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung! Hampir saja kau buat dia jatuh!" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik.

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau lucu sekali, Kyuhyun! Baru kali ini ku lihat kau begitu mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Hahaha, kau beruntung sekali, Sungmin-ah," kata Eunhyuk.

"Ini tidak lucu, hyung!" Kyuhyun kembali terlihat kesal.

"Hehehe... sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Eunhyuk setelah dia ber-_high five_ ria dengan Donghae dan Zhoumi.

"Sebentar!" Zhoumi menatapku.

"Aku minta maaf ya, Sungmin. Aku tadi hanya pura-pura loh. Tenang saja, Kyuhyun bukan kekasihku. Aku sudah punya kekasih yang jauuuuuuuh lebih manis dari Kyuhyun. Haha..Tapi kenapa kau diam saja waktu aku mengaku menjadi kekasihmu, eh Kyuhyun?" tanya Zhoumi pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena dari pagi aku sudah curiga dengan tingkah kalian semua. Kalian pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Makanya aku diam saja. Aku tidak menyangka kalian berani menjebakku! Sampai membuat Sungmin menangis seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun dengan deathglare-nya.

"Haha.. kau harus mentraktirku, Kyuhyun! Kau tidak lihat wajahku yang tampan ini jadi jelek gara-gara pukulanmu?" ucap Donghae.

"Jangan harap! Kau sudah menipuku, hyung! Itu salahmu sendiri!" sekali lagi Kyuhyun menunjukan kekesalannya.

"Err, apa pukulan Kyuhyun-sshi tadi sangat sakit?" tanyaku pada Donghae. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat memar di pipinya.

"Eh?" Donghae menatapku. Dia mendekat ke arahku yang masih berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kalau sekarang aku benar-benar bisa menciummu, pasti sakitnya akan langsung sembuh," kata Donghae dengan seringainya.

Ku lihat Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah hyung-nya itu.

"Jangan mimpi, hyung! Dia milikku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuhku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

Ku rasakan wajahku benar-benar memanas saat dipeluk seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun. Apa lagi dengan kata-katanya tadi pada Donghae. Bisa ku pastikan wajahku sekarang menjadi sangat merah.

"Waah, kau terlalu posessive, Kyu. Humm... Sungmin-ah, kalau kau bosan dengan Kyuhyun, kau bisa datang padaku! Okey?" kata Donghae dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, –yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun mendelik kesal padanya.

"BERHENTI MENGGANGGU KAMI! CEPAT KALIAN PERGI DARI RUMAHKU! MANUSIA MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Kyuhyun yang kali ini sukses membuat mereka bertiga pulang dengan mobil Donghae.

.

====0000====

.

Setelah teman-temannya pulang, Kyuhyun meninggalkanku begitu saja. Mungkin dia ingin istirahat di kamarnya.

Aku mematikan DVD Player yang masih memutar film yang tadi mereka tonton. Dan aku menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk membereskan makanan dan minuman yang masih ada di meja itu.

Salah satu dari pelayan itu mendekatiku dan membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Aku melihatnya loh, Sungmin-hyung! Hyung sudah jadian dengan Tuan Muda ya?" tanya seorang pelayan yang bernama Ryeowook. Ryeowook memang satu-satunya pelayan yang mau menjadi temanku. Dia adalah pelayan yang waktu itu hampir ditampar oleh Kyuhyun karena memecahkan vas.

"Eh? Be-belum," jawabku dengan sedikit malu.

"Yah! Jangan bohong!" kata Ryeowook yang terus mengintrogasiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hey, sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan itu dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Aku harus mengecek persediaan bahan makanan," kataku yang mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Iya-iya, baiklah. Tapi nanti hyung harus cerita padaku ya?"

"Iya, Wookie. tapi nanti." Kataku sambil mencubit gemas pipi kirinya.

.

===000====

.

'I_je dashi One better day... One better day...'_

Sebuah lagu 'One Better Day' milik MBLAQ mengalun indah dari ponselku yang menandakan ada telfon masuk. Ku lihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselku.  
><em><br>_

_Calling…_

_Kyuhyun_EvilMesum_

Ku tekan tombol 'answer' untuk menjawabnya. Dasar! Ini kan jam sekolah. Mau apa dia menelponku?

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Eung, kau sedang apa?"

"Eh? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang ku lakukan,"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh! Kyuhyun-sshi sedang di sekolah 'kan? Aku juga sedang sibuk mengurus kamar Siwon-sshi,"

"Eh? Kamar Siwon-hyung? Dia akan pulang?"

"Iya, tadi ada telpon. Katanya hari ini dia pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai ke rumah," kataku.

"Aishh! Hyung-ku yang pabbo itu... dia tidak memberitahuku kalau dia akan pulang! Dengar Sungmin, kau tunggu aku! Sebentar lagi aku pulang sekolah! Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Siwon! Dia itu bisa lebih mesum dariku! Kau mengerti?"

"I-iyah. Tapi... hei, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Dia 'kan hyung-mu,"

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" bentak Kyuhyun padaku.

"Iya, iyaaa..." jawabku yang mencoba mengalah.

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara lagkah seseorang yang memasuki rumah. Sepertinya itu kakaknya Kyuhyun. Dia memakai setelan jas coklat panjang yang panjangnya mencapai pahanya. Namja itu tinggi dan bentuk tubuhnya terlihat begitu bagus. Terlebih lagi dia memakai kacamata hitam yang membuatnya terkesan lebih berwibawa jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun –yang notabene masih SMA.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda," kataku sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Siapa kau?" kata orang itu sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya dengan gaya yang benar-benar memikat.

Mataku sedikit melebar melihat wajahnya. Sesaat aku seperti terpesona dengannya. Oh, Tuhan... dia benar-benar tampan.

Aishh... buru-buru aku buang jauh pemikiranku itu –karena aku sedang bekerja.

"Nama saya Lee Sungmin. Untuk seminggu ke depan, saya yang menggantikan tugas Nari-ahjumma sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Dan satu lagi, saya adalah-" ucapanku terhenti saat aku melihat Siwon menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku sedikit menelan ludah karena gugup ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Begitu ya. Humm... apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tanya apa kau sedang sibuk?" dia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Iya, Tuan. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan," jawabku sopan.

Dia mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Baiklah, Sungmin-sshi, setelah kau selesai bekerja, datang ke kamarku!" kata namja itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Aku kembali menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bingung saat dia melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Oh Tuhan... aku tidak yakin ini pertanda baik atau buruk. Tetapi sepertinya namja itu terlihat lebih mengerikan dari Kyuhyun.

Aishh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

**TBC**

===000===

.

Mianhae~

Ini sama dengan chapter 3 di fic TBS, hanya beberapa yang saya ubah –terutama di bagian Siwon. Tadinya mau langsung saya ganti plot-nya, tapi saya terlalu suka dengan _scene _di chapter ini. Jadi saya pakai juga di fic ini...

Jangan marah yaaaa~ :D

.

.

Chapter depan sudah saya siapkan...

Saya belum yakin apa NC-nya akan langsung saya masukan ke chapter depan atau tidak. Karena word-nya terlalu banyak kalau NC-nya sekalian disatukan di chapter depan. Tapi saya akan lebih berusaha untuk mencari cara agar NC-nya bisa secepatnya saya publish.

Sabar yaaa~

:D

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Unyukunyuky, Momoelfsparkyu, Jung hana cassie, MinnieGalz, rainy hearT, aoora, Miyu1905, Mimiyeon, 33ppoppo33, KyuLoveMing, Kim Min Lee, AraPidooy, kyuminlinz92, MrsLeeHyukjae, Orange Tomato, Kim Fishy Kwangwook, Saeko Hichoru, Black sapphire597, vitaminielf, Princess Kyumin, Zhie Hikaru, ar13n, MegaKyu, widiwMin, KyuHyunJiYoon, choi young woon, novaGyuMin, Lianzzz, Rima KyuMin Elf, Park KyuMin, onew jinki, YuyaLoveSungmin, Han je mi, Laven agrava gaciall 134, dewiikibum, KyuMinnielf, elforeveRYE, evil baby magnae, Dina LuvKyumin, Melani kyuminElf, Rizkyeonhae, SungminnieMyChagiya, myhyukkiesmile, f3, Minyu, winter boy, KimHanKyu, Shin Ah Chan, Cho Kyuki, biya-kyuke, Secret Admirer, Kim Hanny, cholee kyumin, ELF, Meong.**

.

.

Saya akan mem-publish chapter depan secepatnya kalau kalian masih tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutannya. :D

.

Mind to review? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**My Servant is Naughty Naughty!**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :D

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Kehidupan Sungmin yang berubah drastis setelah memutuskan bekerja di rumah keluarga Cho. "Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sungmin-ah," laki-laki itu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Sungmin POV. Yaoi. KyuMin! Warning Inside! RnR!

.

.

**a/n :** Mianhae... saya update lama. Tiba-tiba beberapa hari kemarin kondisi tubuh saya tidak begitu baik, jadi sekarang baru sempat untuk meng-update cerita ini.

.

Happy reading~~ :D

===000===

**Chapter 4**

.

Aku berjalan sedikit gugup menuju kamar Siwon-sshi. Ini bukan karena aku terlalu berprasangka buruk dengannya. Hanya saja meski dia bicara dengan senyum manis, aura di sekitarnya tetap terasa gelap. Sepertinya dia sedang sedih atau semacamnya. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin.

Siwon-sshi membuka pintu kamarnya setelah aku mengetuk pintu. Dia mempersilahkan aku masuk dan menyuruhku duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat ranjangnya.

"Sebentar ya," dia terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu yang berada di dalam kopernya.

"Tadi kau bilang namamu Sungmin 'kan?" lanjutnya sambil terus membongkar koper.

"Iya, Tuan," jawabku sopan.

"Ah, ketemu!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua. Sepertinya itu kotak perhiasan atau semacamnya.

Dia menyodorkan kotak itu padaku.

"Ambilah, itu untukmu,"

"Ini apa, Tuan Muda?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aish, jangan terlalu sopan padaku. Berapa umurmu?"

"Sembilan belas,"

"Hum... aku hanya lebih tua tiga tahun darimu. Kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung' kalau kau mau. Aku tidak keberatan," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi 'kan-"

"Tidak apa. Panggil saja aku dengan 'hyung'."

"Iya, h-hyung," ucapku canggung.

"Haha... kau manis sekali," dia mencubit pipiku pelan.

Oh, Tuhan, dia baru saja mencubit pipiku. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup begini 'sih?

"Hei, kenapa gugup seperti itu? Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak semesum dulu. Kau aman bersamaku," ucap Siwon-hyung yang terdengar seperti menenangkanku.

"Nah, Sungminnie, kau bisa membuka kotak itu sekarang," lanjutnya.

.

.

Aku sedikit menahan nafas saat membukanya. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sepasang gelang tali berwarna biru tua dan biru muda. Keduanya benar-benar terlihat sangat indah meski bukan terbuat dari berlian. Perlahan aku mengambil salah satu gelang tali itu. Di tengah gelang itu terdapat sebuah bulatan logam kecil. Saat aku cermati baik-baik, di tegah logam itu terukir huruf 'S'. Sementara yang satunya terukir huruf 'K'.

Aku menatap Siwon-hyung dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa dia memberikan ini untukku?

"Namamu Sungmin 'kan? Namamu berawalan dengan huruf 'S'. Karena itulah, benda itu cocok untukmu. Kau akan terlihat manis memakainya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum getir.

"T-tapi..." aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Ingin menolak pemberiannya tapi tidak enak hati melihat wajahnya yang kini terlihat sedih.

"Benda itu tidak begitu mahal. Meski aku harus membayar _designer_ ternama untuk membuatnya. Haha... pasti kau akan mengatakan aku sedang pamer,"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Dia benar-benar terlihat sedih. Beberapa saat kemudian dia terdiam. Aku juga tidak mengerti harus bicara apa. Takut kalau nantinya aku salah bicara atau semacamnya.

"Sebenarnya... aku berencana melamar kekasihku dengan itu. Tapi dia bilang kalau benda itu terlalu norak dan dia tidak akan menerima lamaranku kalau aku tidak melamarnya secara benar. Haha... dia benar-benar unik," katanya dengan senyum miris.

"Ah, maaf ya Sungmin. Aku malah cerita seperti itu padamu. Padahal kita baru kenal,"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku mau mendengarkan," jawabku sambil tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Biar aku tebak. Inisial 'S' dan 'K' itu untuk nama hyung dan kekasih hyung 'kan? Jadi, kekasih hyung berinisial 'K'?" tebakku.

"Ne. Tepat sekali."

"Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting Sungminnie. Benda itu untukmu saja dari pada aku buang sia-sia. Aku jadi kesal setiap melihat benda itu di dekatku. Itu membuatku ingat saat kekasihku menolak lamaranku," Siwon-hyung agak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya. Beruntungnya si 'K' itu.

.

Hari ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Setelah beberapa hari bekerja di rumah ini, hari inilah pertama kalinya aku merasakan kedamaian. Haha... agak berlebihan memang. Tapi biasanya 'kan hari-hari yang aku lalui tidak jauh dari ancaman kemesuman Kyuhyun. Kali ini bersama Siwon-hyung benar-benar berbeda.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak terasa satu jam lebih aku berbincang dengan Siwon-hyung. Dia menceritakan tentang kekasihnya padaku. Namanya Kim Kibum, dan Siwon-hyung baru berpacaran dengannya sekitar satu bulan ini. Hyung langsung berniat melamarnya karena dia sudah merasa benar-benar cocok dan pas dengan pilihannya. Tapi sayang sekali, sudah dua kali ini lamarannya ditolak. Kekasihnya menginginkan Siwon-hyung melamarnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Hyung, lalu gelang dengan inisial 'K' ini aku berikan pada siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Berikan saja pada salah satu temanmu yang berinisial 'K'. Atau..."

"Atau apa?" tanyaku untuk menanyakan kelanjutan kata-kata Siwon-hyung.

"Atau kau bisa berikan pada Kyuhyun," lanjutnya dengan nada santai.

"Eh?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahku memanas saat Siwon-hyung malah menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau malu? Ah! Jangan-jangan... kau suka dengan adikku ya?" goda Siwon-hyung

"T-tidak. Siapa bilang," kataku dengan wajah yang semakin memanas. Bisa aku tebak sekarang wajahku benar-benar memerah.

"Aku tidak percaya, wajahmu bisa semerah itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau malah menyukaiku?" godanya lagi.

"Yah! Jika aku menyukai hyung, maka inisialnya akan sama-sama 'S'. Bukankah itu tidak menarik? Gelang ini jadi tidak berguna," kataku dengan asal.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedih yang sangat terkesan dibuat-buat.

Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku melihat sikap hyung-nya Kyuhyun ini. Mereka benar-benar berbeda.

"Mungkin kalau saja kita bertemu lebih dulu, aku bisa saja menyukaimu, hyung," kataku dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"Itu wajar, Sungmin. Aku 'kan memang tampan!"

"Yah!" aku memukul pelan lengan Siwon-hyung yang malah menunjukan kenarsisannya padaku.

Sesaat kami tertawa bersama. Rasanya benar-benar asik berbincang dengannya.

"Aishh... kau lucu sekali, Sungmin-ah. Mungkin seandainya aku belum jatuh hati pada Snow White-ku, aku juga bisa saja menyukaimu," ucap Siwon-hyung yang hanya aku balas dengan senyum.

.

"Yah! Apa maksud hyung bicara seperti itu pada Sungmin?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dengan nada marah.

"Kyuhyun-sshi..." aku sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berada di depan pintu kamar Siwon-hyung.

"Mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik loh, KyuKyu," kata Siwon-hyung.

"Kenapa Hyung pulang tidak memberi tahuku? Pasti sengaja agar aku tidak minta oleh-oleh, 'kan?" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Heh? Kau tidak berubah yah, KyuKyu,"

"Aish, hyung! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak Kyuhyun pada hyung-nya.

"Huh! Aku haus! Sungmin, ambilkan minum untukku!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Iyah," aku akan melangkah ke dapur saat Siwon-hyung tiba-tiba menahan lenganku.

"Tidak usah diambilkan! Biar Kyuhyun ambil minum sendiri! Dia sudah besar,"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Menurutku itu ada benarnya. Apa susahnya sih mengambil minum sendiri. Sekali-kali dia ke dapur kan tidak apa-apa.

"Sungmin! Kau tidak dengar perintahku, hah?" bentak Kyuhyun padaku.

"Ambil sendiri! Sungmin sedang bicara denganku. Jangan ganggu kami!" kata Siwon-hyung pada Kyuhyun.

"Eng, ambil minum sendiri tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanyaku dengan sedikit takut.

"Jadi kau membelanya, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun terlihat kesal dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Siwon-hyung.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Aku bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah karena menahan marah. Aku mengenali wajahnya yang seperti itu. Wajah yang sama seperti saat dia pikir Donghae menciumku. Bukan! Bukan karena aku tidak mengambilkan dia minum. Pasti karena dia mendengar semua pembicaraanku yang terakhir dengan Siwon-hyung. Aish, padahal aku dan Siwon-hyung sama-sama tidak serius saat mengatakannya. Tapi Kyuhyun pasti marah padaku. Terlebih lagi, aku malah membela Siwon-hyung. Kyuhyun pasti kesal padaku.

===000===

"Kyuhyun masih ngambek?" tanya Siwon-hyung.

"Iya. Dia masih tidak mau keluar kamar," jawabku.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan dia, Sungmin. Dia itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi,"

Aku hanya terdiam dan melangkah ke dapur. Yang terpikir olehku hanya keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Aku ingat Kyuhyun belum makan apa pun dari tadi siang. Dia pasti kelaparan. Aku buatkan nasi goreng sajalah.

Aku berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawa makan malam untuknya. Pintu kamarnya masih terkunci. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tak ada jawaban.

Lalu ku keluarkan kunci kamarku dari dalam saku celanaku. Di bawah gantungan kunci berbandul boneka beruang kecil ada dua kunci kamar yang tergantung di sana. Yang satu adalah kunci kamarku. Lalu entah kenapa aku berpikir kunci yang satunya adalah kunci kamar Kyuhyun

Kemudian, aku coba membuka pintu itu dengan kunci itu. Dan.. berhasil!

.

.

Aku melangkah ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintunya. Aku merasa saat ini Kyuhyun pasti tidak mau bertemu denganku atau pun Siwon-hyung.

Kyuhyun sedang tiduran di tengah ranjangnya sambil mendengarkan music dari earphone. Sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya atas keberadaanku di kamarnya. Kyuhyun melepas earphone-nya.

"Membawakan makanan. Aku tau Kyuhyun-sshi pasti lapar,"

"Aku tidak butuh! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" bentaknya padaku.

Seolah tak mendengar kata-katanya tadi, aku mendekat ke arahnya dan meletakan nampan itu di tepi kasurnya.

"Aku akan keluar setelah Kyuhyun-sshi makan," kataku.

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"Bohong,"

"Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi saja urus hyung tercintamu itu!"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Mencoba mencerna maksud kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Dugaanku benar. Kyuhyun marah karena kata-kata itu.

.

'_Mungkin kalau saja kita bertemu lebih dulu, aku bisa saja menyukaimu, hyung,' kataku._

.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak serius saat mengatakan hal itu pada Siwon-hyung tadi siang,"

"Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu! Cepat pergi! Urus saja hyung-mu itu!"

"Sampai kapan sih, kau akan marah padaku?" ucapku yang sudah mulai tidak sabar dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terus mengacuhkanku.

"Selamanya!" dia membentakku.

"Baik! Aku akan berdiri disini sampai kau mau makan dan memaafkanku,"

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!"

.

Kami terdiam. Kyuhyun kembali memasang earphone-nya dan tidur miring membelakangiku –yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang. Sesekali ku lihat Kyuhyun melirikku. Aku hanya diam. Aku terus melihat jam dinding di kamar Kyuhyun. Uh, sepertinya sudah satu jam aku berdiri, kakiku pegal.

Dan jika Kyuhyun pikir hanya dia yang kelaparan, tentu saja salah! Aku juga belum makan dari tadi siang. Seharian mengurus rumah, bicara dengan Siwon-hyung, lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun marah padaku. Bagaimana bisa aku bisa makan di saat seperti itu.

.

2 jam.

3 jam.

.

Kali ini ku rasakan kakiku sakit. Kepalaku pusing. Seketika pandanganku meredup.

.

===000===

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Rasa pening yang luar biasa melanda kepalaku. Samar-samar ku lihat daerah di sekitarku. Ini kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun! Dimana dia?

Ku rapatkan selimutku karena AC-nya terlalu dingin. Hum, sepertinya ini sudah pagi. Akh! Kakiku sakit. Pasti karena semalam aku terus berdiri sampai aku pingsan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar. Kyuhyun masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Aku tersenyum lemah melihatnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahku dan meletakan nampannya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Apa ini artinya Kyuhyun-sshi memaafkanku?" tanyaku.

"Bodoh!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Bangunlah, kau makan dulu," lanjut Kyuhyun. Aku menurutinya. Aku duduk di ranjang dan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakangku. Lalu Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan pipi kananku.

Aku melihat tatapan Kyuhyun kali ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan 'aku-sangat-menyesal'. Walaupun dia tidak mengatakannya, aku tahu kalau dia menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," sama dengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan padaku, aku juga balas mengusap pelan pipi kanannya.

Kini Kyuhyun memelukku.

"Maaf," ulang Kyuhyun.

"Iya... tidak apa-apa,"

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Sejenak aku terpaku mendengarnya. Kyuhyun melepas pelukkannya dan menatap mataku. Dia menggenggam erat kedua tanganku.

"Sungmin... apa... kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mataku membulat seakan tak percaya jika Kyuhyun telah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Oh Tuhan, apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Tidak! Kakiku masih terasa sakit. Ini bukan mimpi!

"Sungmin, jawab aku!"

"Eh?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kau mau, 'kan?"

Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa aku mulai sadar kalau aku terpikat oleh sifat manja Kyuhyun. Aku begitu bodoh sampai tanpa sadar bisa terjerat oleh Tuan Muda yang manja dan pemarah itu.

"Baguslah," Kyuhyun memeluk aku lagi. Tapi hanya sebentar saat ku rasa ada seseorang yang datang ke kamar ini. Siwon-hyung.

"Sudah jadian ya?" tanyanya.

"Kau mencuri dengar, hyung! Tidak sopan!" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik 'kan, Sungmin? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya penyakit anemia. Asal kau tahu, semalam KyuKyu hampir menangis karena telah membuatmu pingsan! Haha... seandainya kau lihat wajah KyuKyu semalam," Siwon-hyung bicara denganku tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Siwon-hyung penipu!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Ku lihat ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi Kyuhyun. Hal itu menegaskan kalau ucapan Siwon-hyung sangat tepat. Aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun begitu mengkhawatirkanku.

.

.

===000===

.

.

Lihat! Aku hanya perlu istirahat sehari, kakiku bisa kembali normal lagi. Sudah tidak sakit sama sekali. Meski aku masih harus banyak makan karena anemia-ku.

Sekarang aku sedang keluar dari kamar menuju halaman depan rumah, tempat mobil yang akan mengantar Siwon-hyung ke bandara. Ku lihat Siwon-hyung akan berpamitan untuk pergi ke luar negeri lagi. Dia bilang ada panggilan mendadak dari kantornya, sehingga malam ini juga dia harus kembali ke sana. Aku yakin setelah sampai sana, dia akan kembali melamar kekasihnya. Entah kenapa meski aku tidak tahu si Mr.K-nya Siwon-hyung itu seperti apa, tapi aku yakin dia pasti orang yang baik.

Aku lihat di sebelah Siwon-hyung ada Kyuhyun yang menunjukan wajah kesalnya.

"Kapan hyung pulang lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini! Aku belum pergi saja, kau sudah merindukanku," kata Siwon-hyung sambil menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi kiri Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjukanya. Hal itu membuat muka Kyuhyun semakin terlihat kesal.

"Pokoknya aku mau oleh-oleh! Kau tidak boleh pulang jika tidak membawakanku mobil baru!" rajuk Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Tak ku sangka Kyuhyun bisa merajuk seperti itu karena akan di tinggal Siwon-hyung.

Kyuhyun jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan mobil-mobilan. Manis sekali. Mungkin dari Kyuhyun kecil, hanya Siwon-hyung yang menemaninya di rumah ini.

"Iya, nanti aku bawakan mobil baru. Sekarang kau baik-baik ya dengan Sungmin. Ingat! Jangan buat Sungmin pingsan lagi!"

"Aku tahu! Jangan mengaturku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkulku.

"Aku titip Kyuhyun ya, Sungmin. Kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya loh!" kata Siwon-hyung padaku.

"Aku mengerti,"

"Nah! Untuk KyuKyu, nanti jangan 'melakukannya' terlalu sering dengan Sungmin. Kau juga harus memperhatikan sekolahmu. Dan cepat atau lambat, Eomma pasti tahu hubungan kalian,"

"Aishh, hyung. Aku bisa 'kok 'main' kapan saja dengan Sungmin. Kau tidak perlu mengaturku. Lagi pula aku 'kan genius," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

Baru kali ini aku tahu sisi lain dari Kyuhyun, jika di depan Siwon-hyung. Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi sosok yang unik. Dia menjadi sangat manja dan penuh ekspresi. Menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, boleh saja. Tapi jangan sampai nilaimu turun ya?"

"Iyah, tenang saja! Aku bisa 'main' dengan Sungmin kapan saja. Iya 'kan sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

Mukaku dari tadi memanas mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Aish, kakak beradik ini, kenapa dari tadi membicarakan hal mesum terus sih.

"Eh? I-iya, Kyuhyun-sshi,"

"Sungmin, jangan panggil dia 'Kyuhyun-sshi'. Kau kan kekasihnya!"

"Eng... lalu apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tenang saja sayang, kau akan punya banyak _nickname_ untukku setelah kita bercinta," kata Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Aish, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun begitu. Dasar evil mesum!

"Nah, aku pergi yaa~ jaga dirimu, KyuKyu," ucap Siwon-hyung sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aishh, hyung! Sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

.

.

Mobil Siwon-hyung meninggalkan halaman depan rumah keluarga Cho yang dikendarai oleh sopir pribadi keluarga ini. Setelah mengantar Siwon-hyung ke bandara, sopir itu akan membawa mobil milik Siwon-hyung kembali lagi kesini.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajakku pada Kyuhyun

Namun dia hanya balas menatapku dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Nah, sayang.. bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang. Mumpung sudah tidak ada pengganggu," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan seringai mesumnya.

Aura disekitarku tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Aku sadar benar apa yang diminta Kyuhyun sekarang. Sedikit-sedikit aku mulai bisa memahami sifat kekasih baruku ini.

Kyuhyun itu bisa menjadi seperti SINGA yang angkuh, dingin, dan berwibawa di hadapan orang-orang. Bisa juga menjadi seperti anak KUCING yang manja di depanku dan kakaknya. Dan sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi SRIGALA lapar yang siap memangsaku. Sisi yang mengerikan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku menyukai semua sisi dari Kyuhyun-ku. Hmm.. sebenarnya aku tidak sabar menunggu apa lagi yang akan iblis itu lakukan padaku?

"Aku tidak mau!" jawabku ketus.

"Jangan menolakku, Minnie!"

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat ke arah ku. Aku berlari menjauhinya dengan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun ikut berlari mengejarku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Jangan mengejarku!" teriakku sambil tetap berlari.

"Jangan kabur, Minnie. Aku janji tidak akan kasar!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengejarku.

"Jangan mengejarku! Menjauh dariku!"

Aku berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, Minnie-chagi,"

"GYAAAAAA~"

….

**TBC**

===000===

**a/n :**

Okeh, jangan bunuh saya karena NC-nya saya potong. #plak

Karena gak asik kalau NC-nya digabung sekarang. :p

Chapter depan saya buat FULL NC. Jadi bagi yang nunggu NC, chapter depan kalian bisa menikmati NC satu chapter penuh...

Ada rikues tidak? Kalian mau NC yang seperti apa? Soft? Medium? Atau Hardcore? :D

.

.

Sorry buat alur yg kecepeten dan typo. saya buru2. #ngeles hehe

.

**Special thanks to :**

**Ikkimassu, KyuMinnielf, Han Je Mi, YuyaLoveSungmin, Mimiyeon, Melani kyuminElf, Matsuka99, cholee kyumin, Evil baby magnae, kyumin forever, jung hana cassie, elforeveRYE, Minyu, Kim Fishy Kwangwook, Shin Ah Chan, MegaKyu, Princess kyumin, gaeming eternalove, park soohee, Dina LuvKyumin, , Rainy heart, Meong, Miyu1905, Lianzzz, E.L.F, blackivy, sashakyumin, Cho Kyutamin 1322, KarooMinnie, Elsa Kyung, Mettoy98, Saeko Hichoru, vitaminielf, widiwMin, Park KyuMin, SungminnieMyChagiya, Han Eun Sungreshfly3424, sakuyaelf, Kyumin forever, Ming kyu, umin.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Servant is Naughty Naughty!**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :D

**Rated : M for Mature Content!** :D

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Kehidupan Sungmin yang berubah drastis setelah memutuskan bekerja di rumah keluarga Cho. "Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sungmin-ah," laki-laki itu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Sungmin POV. Yaoi. CH.5! Warning! NC in this chapter!

.

.

====000====

**Chapter 5**

.

"Jangan menolakku, Minnie!"

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat ke arah ku. Aku berlari menjauhinya dengan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun ikut berlari mengejarku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Jangan mengejarku!" teriakku sambil tetap berlari.

"Jangan kabur, Minnie. Aku janji tidak akan kasar!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengejarku.

"Jangan mengejarku! Menjauh dariku!"

Aku berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, Minnie-chagi,"

"GYAAAAAA~"

….

===000===

**Chapter 5**

.

"GYAAAAAA~" aku terpeleset setelah menaiki tangga. Sial, sial, sial! Aku jatuh terduduk dilantai. Pantatku sakit.

Kyuhyun buru-buru mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku terjatuh!" kataku sambil mengelus-elus pantatku yang sakit.

"Huh, menyusahkan," Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan menatap malas melihatku.

Kemudian tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku dengan bridal style. Ku rasakan pipiku memanas saat kepalaku bersandar di dadanya. Lalu ku lihat Kyhyun menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jadi, mau di kamarku atau kamarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Terserah," kataku malas menanggapi.

"Hum? Sudah pasrah rupanya," seringai Kyuhyun makin melebar.

Aku hanya terdiam dan menenggelamkan wajahku di dada Kyuhyun. Berharap dia tidak melihat wajahku yang pasti sangat memerah. Huh! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih!

.

.

Kyuhyun menggendongku menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit susah lalu menutupnya lagi. Kemudian dia membaringkanku di sofa dekat ranjangnya. Posisi sofa itu membelakangi ranjang. Dan di depan sofa ada sebuah meja dan Televisi flat 45 inc.

Aku sedikit bingung. Aku kira dia akan langsung mulai. Atau dia akan melakukannya di sofa? Uh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal seperti itu sih? Kenapa sepertinya aku yang menjadi tidak sabar ingin mulai? Ini memalukan!

"Kenapa? Sudah tidak sabar ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Si-siapa yang tidak sabar? Enak saja!" aku memalingkan mukaku. Apa-apaan si Kyuhyun itu? Kenapa kali ini dia seperti dapat membaca pikiranku. Ugh, aku malu! Benar-benar malu.

"Sabarlah, kita akan melakukan sedikit permainan kecil sebentar," kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai pelan rambutku.

"Kau pasti akan suka," lanjutnya.

"Eh?" aku menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

Dia kembali menyeringai ketika melihat wajahku yang sedang kebingungan dengan kata-katanya tadi.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju lemari pakaian miliknya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah benda yang mirip sarung tangan berwarna biru. Tetapi sarung tangan itu hanya menutup tiga jarinya, yaitu jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis. Benda itu di pakai sampai menutup pergelangan tangan. Di pergelangan tangan ada bulatan seperti jam. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya itu pengatur batrai-nya. Agak aneh sih benda itu. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebotol wine dan dua buah gelas dari dalam lemarinya. Kapan dia menyiapkan semua itu?

Aku bangun dan duduk di sofa saat Kyuhyun menaruh botol wine dan dua buah gelas di meja depan sofa.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahku dan menuangkan wine-nya pada dua buah gelas itu. Hanya seperempat gelas yang terisi. Dia mengambil kedua buah gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menyerahkan satu gelas padaku.

"Minumlah," katanya.

Dengan sedikit gugup, aku langsung meminumnya dengan sekali teguk sampai habis. Seketika aku tersedak dengan sensasi rasa yang diberikan minuman itu pada kerongkonganku.

"Bodoh!" kata Kyuhyun sambil melirikku dan meminum wine-nya sedikit lalu menaruhnya di meja lagi.

"Aku punya penawaran yang bagus untukmu," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menuang wine lagi ke dalam gelasku. Berbeda dengan tadi, kini dia menuangnya sampai setengah gelas.

"Apa itu menguntungkan bagiku?" tanyaku sambil meneguk minumanku. Aku memang suka wine. Apalagi yang mahal dan berkelas seperti ini. Terlebih lagi aku sudah lama tidak merasakan wine karena keadaan ekonomi-ku. Hanya jika aku sedang punya cukup uang, aku akan membelinya –itu saja hanya mampu untuk membeli wine murahan. Karena itulah aku begitu senang saat Kyuhyun menyuruhku meminum wine-nya.

"Begini, jika kau mampu bertahan lima belas menit dari 'seranganku', kau menang,"

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menang?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan bertukar profesi dalam tiga hari," Kyuhyun menuang wine lagi di gelasku. Tanpa ragu aku meminumnya lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau menang, aku akan jadi pelayanmu dalam tiga hari. Kau bebas tugas dan mendapat pelayanan khusus dariku,"

"Sepertinya akan menarik," aku menyeringai kecil membayangkan jika Kyuhyun menjadi pelayanku dan aku bisa menyuruhnya semauku.

"Tapi jika kau kalah…" Kyuhyun diam sesaat lalu menyeringai liar.

"Aku akan menikmatimu selama tiga hari penuh," lanjutnya.

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Tiga hari penuh? I-itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Aku meneguk semua wine di gelasku dengan wajah gugup.

"Deal?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Hanya bertahan darinya lima belas menit, kan? Aku pasti tidak akan kalah!

"Deal!" aku mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk bersalaman dengannya sebagai tanda setuju dengan permainan kecil kami.

"Well, bersiaplah menerima seranganku!" Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi.

"Dan ber-bersiaplah untuk kalah, Kyuhyun-sshi," jawabku dengan sidikit gugup.

.

====000====

.

Kyuhyun mengatur alarm di ponselnya. Dia menunjukannya padaku sebagai bukti kalau dia memang mengatur alarm itu berbunyi lima belas menit kedepan.

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanyanya?

Aku hanya kebali mengangguk meski dengan sedikit ragu.

Kyuhyun meminum wine di gelasnya. Dia meraih tubuhku dan mencium bibirku. Perlahan, dia memindahkan wine dari mulutnya kedalam mulutku dan membuatku meneguknya. Wine itu benar-benar terasa lebih nikmat saat aku meneguknya langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda.

Lidahnya menekan-nekan lidahku agar tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Seakan menurut, aku membiarkan mulutku dikuasai olehnya. Mempersilahkannya untuk mengeksplorasi bagian-bagian mulutku. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutku dan menyapu seluruh rongga mulutku.

"Emmh.. mmmh…mhh" aku tidak bisa mengontrol suara yang keluar dari mulutku di sela-sela ciuman kami.

Kyuhyun membaringkanku di sofa tanpa melepas ciumannya. Dia menindih tubuhku dan mulai menikmati leherku. Aku merasa tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang memakai sarung tangan aneh bergerak menuju selangkanganku yang masih tertutup celana. Dia meremas milikku. Tubuhku menggelinjang merasakan sensasi aneh yang melanda daerah di sekitar organ sensitifku. Jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun seperti bergetar dan menciptakan rangsangan aneh di luar celanaku.

"Akh! Ahh… a-apa.. yang.. kau.. ahh.."

Seperti tidak mendengar suaraku, Kyuhyun terus menciumi leherku. Aku pastikan dia membuat tanda merah yang begitu banyak di sana. Tangannya kanannya meremas nipple-ku yang masih tertutup baju. Sementara tangan kirinya sudah bisa membuka kancing celanaku dan menurunkan celana sekaligus _underwear_-ku.

"Engh.. ahh.. henti.. kaaan.." aku menggelinjang liar saat jari-jari tangan kiri Kyuhyun memanja kejantananku. Menggenggamnya dan memanju-mundurkan tangannya untuk membuatku merasa nikmat. Jari-jari itu terasa bergetar dan membuat organ sensitifku menjadi tegang begitu cepat. Oh, apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa bisa begitu nikmat?

"Ohhh... Kyuuu~" sekarang jari tengah tangan kiri Kyuhyun menyapa lubangku. Tiga jari Kyuhyun yang tertutup sarung tangan itu menciptakan getaran nikmat di sekitar lubang cincinku. Dia mengelus lubang itu, menekan-nekannya dan membuat-gerakan berputar-putar di sekitar hole-ku, untuk menggodaku.

"Kyuuu~ Nghh..." aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku yakin getaran aneh ini adalah pengaruh dari sarung tangan itu.

"Akh! Ohh.. hah.. ahh.. Kyuu.. Ahh.." tubuhku bergerak semakin liar saat Kyuhyun memasukan jari tengahnya. Jarinya seperti bergetar. Seperti sebuah vibrator. Entahlah, apa pun itu, yang jelas aku tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang ingin segera keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

"Uhh.. Kyuuuhh.. henti.. kaaan.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya di leherku dan menatapku dengan penuh hasrat. Tetapi dia tidak menghentikan remasananya di kedua nipple-ku yang sekarang sudah tersingkap dari baju yang ku kenakan.

"AKH! SAKIT!" aku memekik saat Kyuhyun memasukan jari kedua dan ketiga tanpa pelumas apapun. Ketiga jarinya yang tertutup dengan sarung tangan aneh itu kini mengeksploitasi bagian rectumku. Bergetar hebat disana dan membuatku semakin menggelinjang liar saat dia terus menekan-nekan prostatku.

"Kyuu.. ohh.. hah.. Kyu.. aahh~ Kyuhyun!" aku meneriakan namanya saat puncak kenikmatan sampai padaku. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk merasakan desir-desir kenikmatan melanda tubuhku.

Ku buka mataku. Dan aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dia melepaskan diri dari tubuhku dan beranjak menuju ponselnya. Dia menunjukan ponselnya padaku. Baru delapan menit! Oh, tidak! Aku kalah! I-ini tidak mungkin!

"Aku tidak akan memulai sebuah permainan jika aku tidak yakin akan menang, sayang," Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis padaku.

"Kau curang! Ada sesuatu di sarung tanganmu!"

"Ini?" dia menunjuk sarung tangannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Aku bangun dan duduk di sofa. Ku tuang wine itu kedalam gelasku. Aku menuangnya sampai penuh di gelasku dan meminumnya langsung sampai habis.

"Sarung tangan apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah sarung tangan vibrator tiga jari. Alat ini dapat mengubah tiga jari si pengguna menjadi alat vibrator yang dapat bergetar 45000 getaran per menit. Kau suka?"

"I-itu curang! Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan memakai alat seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak tanya," jawabnya santai.

Mataku membulat. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku menuang wine lagi dalam gelasku dan buru-buru meminumnya untuk meredam kekesalanku pada Kyuhyun. Seketika kepalaku pusing. Oh, tidak! Sekarang sepertinya aku mulai mabuk. Aku memukul pelan kepalaku untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Darimana kau dapat benda seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Haruskah ku jawab?"

Cih! Menyebalkan. Aku juga tahu di internet banyak yang menjual berbagai alat aneh seperti itu. Tak ku sangka Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pembelinya.

Sekali lagi, aku menuang wine di gelasku. Baru separuh gelas yang terisi, botol itu sudah kosong. Hh, rupanya aku minum sampai satu botol. Segera ku teguk wine terakhir di gelasku sampai habis. Rasa pusingku bertambah. Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang.

.

.

===Warning! Smut with NORMAL POV!===

**Normal POV**

**.**

Sungmin mendengus kesal menatap botol wine yang telah kosong. Dia masih ingin minum meski kini merasa sedikit pusing.

Dengan raut wajah sayu, dia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Pandangan namja manis itu mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya terasa panas sekarang. Rasanya dia benar-benar menginginkan seseorang untuk mencumbuinya sekarang juga.

Perlahan, Sungmin yang telah mabuk berat mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja melepas sarung tangannya. Namja manis itu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat-erat. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sungmin bisa menyerangnya duluan jika sedang mabuk.

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menawan bibir kekasihnya itu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Namja yang lebih muda dari Sungmin itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menikmati ciuman liar yang Sungmin berikan padanya.

Lama sekali mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai Sungmin akhirnya melepas ciumannya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya menuju ranjang.

"Sayang... ayo cepaaaat..." kata Sungmin dengan suara seduktifnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeringai melihat kekasihnya senakal itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang dan mulai menindihnya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan padanya. Sungmin yang begitu agresif saat di ranjang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Meski agresif, Kyuhyun sangat tahu bahwa Sungmin tipe orang yang submissive dalam bercinta. Namja manis itu tipe orang yang mudah dikendalikan.

Seolah tak ingin waktu terbuang percuma, Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan langsung melepas pakaiannya, kemudian melemparnya begitu saja. Dengan cepat dia membuka seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuhnya dan perlahan mulai membuka kemeja Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun tak berkedip melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat tubuh polos Sungmin yang kini sedang berusaha menelanjanginya. Celana Kyuhyun benar-benar terasa sesak.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali menindih tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menyerang leher namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan ganas. Namja manis itu menghujani leher Kyuhyun dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi. Dia menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap leher Kyuhyun sampai bercak-bercak kemerahan terlihat disana.

"Engh... ahh..." Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat ciuman Sungmin mulai turun ke bagian dadanya.

Namja evil itu hanya bisa meringis menahan nikmat ketika Sungmin kini memainkan kedua nipple-nya. Kyuhyun terus melengguh kecil setiap kali namja manisnya itu menciumi bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kelinci manisnya ini benar-benar nakal. Sangat agresif ketika sedang mabuk dan dilanda hasrat seperti ini. Oh, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Dia sangat tidak sabar ingin mencumbui kelincinya.

.

.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun membalikan posisinya menjadi menindih Sungmin.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Bagai serigala lapar, dia menatap tubuh Sungmin dengan hasrat yang begitu menggebu. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menyantap tubuh mulus yang menggoda itu saat ini juga.

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang mabuk berat pun hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata nanar.

Hanya saja, ada nafsu yang begitu besar pada diri mereka berdua.

.

===000===

.

"Ahh.. kyuuu.. ohh.. mmhh... sayang... t-terus.. aaahh.." Sungmin mendesah hebat saat Kyuhyun terus menjilati kedua nipple sensitifnya.

"Egh! Kyuu.. uhh.. lagiii... ngahh~" desahan namja manis itu semakin menggila saat Kyuhyun menggigit-gigit pelan putingnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Dia menyusuri tubuh Sungmin dan membelai lembut paha kelinci manis itu. Bagaikan meminta sesuatu yang lebih, Sungmin merentangkan kedua pahanya lebar-lebar. Kemudian Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menatap Sungmin atas aksinya tadi.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, sayang?" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan membelai lembut kejantanan Sungmin.

"Aaahh... Kyuu.. Nnhh.. cepatlah. Aahhh... masuki aku, sayang. Oohhh~" Sungmin menggelinjang liar saat Kyuhyun memanja organ sensitif miliknya yang telah menegang sempurna.

Tangan Kyuhyun begitu pintar memanjakannya. Namja kelinci itu sampai benar-benar terlarut dalam kenikmatan. Tampaknya Sungmin sudah tidak sabar ingin menyatukan tubuhnya dengan kekasihnya. Lubang kenikmatan miliknya kini sudah berkedut-kedut minta dimasuki.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau memasukimu?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"T-tidak! Please Kyuuu~ aku mau sekarang... mmhh,"

Perlahan namja evil itu memasukan jari tengah yang telah dilumuri lube ke dalam hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya memasukan jarinya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Dia hanya mendiamkan jarinya di lubang itu sambil mengamati reaksi Sungmin saat diperlakukan begitu.

"Ohh... Kyuu~ ahh... jarimu panjang... nghh~"

.

.

"Egghh.." Sungmin memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya untuk membuat gesekan antara jari tengah Kyuhyun dengan dinding rektumnya.

"Kyuhyun... nghh.. please... aahh~"

"Memangnya apa yang sekarang kau inginkan, sayang?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan jari kedua dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"K-kau.. ahh.. hah.." Sungmin terus berusaha memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Siapa?" bisik Kyuhyun lagi. Jari ketiga pun masuk.

"K-kyuhyun... Cho Kyu-nghh- hyun... ohh~"

"Siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun?" namja evil itu masih saja terus menggoda Sungmin dengan bisikan-bisikannya.

"Ke.. ahh.. kekasih-ku~ ahh!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas dengan jawaban Sungmin. Sebagai gantinya, dia pun menggerakan ketiga jarinya di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Aaahh.. Kyuu.. aku mau seka.. rang.. mhh~" Sungmin menggelinjang menikmati ketiga jari Kyuhyun yang berada di dalamnya. Namun dia masih menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih lagi. Dia tidak akan puas hanya dengan katiga jari panjang itu.

"Memohonlah, sayang.." bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya begitu menginginkan kehadirannya dalam tubuh seksi itu.

"Please.. Kyu-baby... aku menginginkanmu. Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari-jarimu. Aku butuh milikmu. Oh...sayang, cepat masuki aku~" ucap Sungmin dengan susah payah.

"Benarkah kau menginginkanku?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin yang sedang begitu dilanda hasratnya.

"P-please... Kyuhyun..." kini air mata mulai menggenang di mata indah Sungmin. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu 'membutuhkan' dan tersiksa.

Namja manis itu sudah benar-benar tidak tahan ingin menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh besar Kyuhyun. Tetapi namja evil itu terus saja menggodanya dan tidak juga mau memasuki tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil. Dia malah berpikir, sungguh menyenangkan menggoda kekasihnya itu di saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah, sayang. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas semua kain yang tersisa di tubuhnya dan membebaskan sesuatu yang dari tadi begitu menyesakkan celananya. Kembali dia rengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukan. Dan akhirnya dia pun memasukan sesuatu yang telah mengeras itu ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Sungmin tanpa pelumas apapun.

"Aahh... so big... kyuhyunnie~ ohh... perih.. ahh.. pelan sayang,"

"Nghh... Min!" Kyuhyun ngegertakan giginya sambil berusaha memasukan kenjantannya secara perlahan.

"Akh! Sa.. kit.. pelan.. kyu.. ahh," Sungmin merintih.

"Ugh! Sshh.. sempiiit.."

"Aaahh," Sungmin mendesah nikmat saat sesuatu yang besar itu telah masuk semua ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun pun memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dalam tempo yang tidak pelan. Tubuh Sungmin hanya mampu menggelinjang menerima kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi hadir dalam dirinya.

.

====000====

.

.

"Ahh.. Kyu~ ahh.. terusss.."

"Egh,"

"Hah.. ahh.. Kyuhyunnie... ohh, nikmat sayang~"

"Hnh.. mhhh.."

Desahan-desahan bersahutan menggema di kamar Kyuhyun. Irama malam yang sangat erotis menaunggi mereka. Kedua insan manusia yang sedang dimabuk hasrat duniawi. Merengkuh nikmat dengan berbagi erangan, desahan, dan sentuhan. Tak mempedulikan rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyerang mereka seiring berjalannya waktu malam.

Hanya satu yang mereka tunggu, sampai pada puncak-puncak kenikmatan yang membawa mereka ke garis batas kebahagiaan dan melambung tinggi dalam balutan kepuasan.

"Kyuhyun.. aaahh.. aku datang, sayang... AKH!" tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang liar mengeluarkan kenikmatan yang begitu hebat.

Entah sudah berapa kalinya Sungmin sudah merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. Hanya saja, yang terakhir tadi adalah yang paling hebat.

Bagaikan tersalur oleh kenikmatan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu. Dengan cepat, dilesakkannya kejantanan besar itu ke dalam hole Sungmin dengan begitu liar sampai seluruh cairan kenikmatannya memenuhi rektum kekasih manisnya itu.

"Aaahh," desah Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah setelah menggenjot tubuh kelinci seksinya dengan begitu bernafsu.

.

.

Sementara itu Sungmin merasa dunianya menjadi putih dan seketika rasa pusing yang sangat hebat melanda kepalanya.

"Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang kini telah tertidur kelelahan. Dia tersenyum tipis dan tidur di samping namja manis itu.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

Dikecupnya kening Sungmin sebagai bentuk ungkapan rasa sayangnya pada kekasihnya itu. Terakhir, Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin dengan sedikit lama. Sentuhan itu seperti sebuah ungkapan untuk memberitahu Sungmin bahwa dia begitu ingin membahagiakannya.

"Gomawo, chagiya," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun pun kini memejamkan matanya dan membawa dirinya ikut terlelap menyusul Sungmin.

.

====000====

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ugh! Rasa pusing yang sangat hebat melanda kepalaku. Buru-buru ku pegang kepalaku dengan dua tanganku. Aku meremas rambutku pelan. Masih sangat pusing dan emm... lelah.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku dan mengingat-ingat apa yang ku lakukan semalam. Mataku membulat setelah aku sedikit mengingatnya. I-itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu. Pasti salah! Aku salah ingat!

Kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe. Serta handuk kecil melingkari leher Kyuhyun untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan tetesan-tetesan air.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melangkah dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Iya. Err.. begini, apa yang kita lakukan semalam?" tanyaku.

"Kita-"

"Jangan katakan kalau kita telah melakukan 'itu?'" potongku cepat.

"Tentu saja kita melakukannya," jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"I-ini tidak mungkin. A-apa semalam aku mabuk?"

"Ya. Kau mabuk."

Aku menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Mataku terpaku pada bercak kemerahan yang begitu banyak di lehernya. Wajahku memanas. Buru-buru ku sentuh bibirku dengan kedua tanganku. Ti-tidak mungkin aku yang melakukannya. Tidak mungkin aku seliar itu.

"A-apa aku.. eng... menyerangmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah gusar.

"Tentu,"

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan. Ku tutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut sampai kepalaku juga tertutup. Aku sangat malu. Benar-benar malu.

Samar-samar aku ingat kalau semalam aku menyerangnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin begitu! Gyaaaaaaa~" teriakku.

Bisa ku pastikan wajahku benar-benar memerah.

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalaku. Kini selimut itu hanya menutup sampai leherku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka," ucapnya.

"Tapi kan-"

"Sstt... ada yang lebih penting dari itu," kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirku.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di depan bibirku kemudian mulai membelai pipiku dengan pelan.

"Tidak lupa dengan kekalahanmu, 'kan?" tanya kekasihku dengan seringai evil andalannya.

"Eh?" aku mengingat-ingat sebentar.

Akh! Yang ti-tiga hari itu? A-aku tidak mungkin sanggup, 'kan?

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah leherku dan membisikan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"Aku mau sekarang," bisiknya.

"Bu-bukannya semalam sudah?"

"Apa kau pikir aku puas hanya dengan main sekali?"

"Tapi-"

"Anggap saja hukuman karena semalam kau ketiduran,"

"Aku pingsan! Bukan ketiduran! Kalau aku tidak pingsan aku juga masih sanggup untuk-" aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Ups! Sepertinya aku salah bicara.

"Jadi, kau juga belum puas?" Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar.

Dia langsung menindihku dan bersiap memulai melanjutkan 'kegiatan' semalam.

"Ahh.. kau.. ti-tidak ke sekolah?" kataku yang berusaha bicara disela-sela cumbuan Kyuhyun di leherku.

"Bolos," jawabnya singkat.

"Itu.. tidak.. boleh... aahhh~"

"Cerewet! Jangan melarangku. Nikmati sajalah,"

"Ta-tapi.. ahh… AKH!"

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk berpikir. Kalau sudah begini, jika ku paksa Kyuhyun untuk berhenti, dia pasti marah besar. Tidak ada salahnya sih jika dia bolos satu hari. Akan ku telpon sekolahnya untuk mengabari kalau Kyuhyun ada urusan keluarga.

Aishh, lama-lama aku bisa gila jika dia terus begini.

"Kau siap, sayang?" Kyuhyun menyeringai menatapku.

"Tak pernah sesiap ini," aku balas menyeringai.

"Kau pasti akan suka yang sekarang,"

"Aww!" aku menatap sebal pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mencubit nipple kiriku.

Aku mendelik kesal padanya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku. Sebuah rencana untuk beberapa jam kedepan tergambar jelas di wajah sempurna kekasihku itu.

Mataku membulat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"J-jangan… Ahh.. Kyu~ AKH!,"

**TBC**

===000===

a/n : Mianhae, NC-nya memang gituh. Maaf kalau gak berasa sama sekali. Failed NC~

Hehe... chapter depan masih ada NC lagi, tapi gak full NC karna udah lanjut cerita lagi.

.

.

**Special thanks to All my reviewers. aku sudah membaca review kalian. *happy tears* Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya. Aku senang kalian menyukai fic ini. Jeongmal Mianhae kali ini gak bisa disebutin satu-satu. *hugs all* Lain kali pasti aku sebutin... :D  
>.<strong>

**.**

**Mind to review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Servant is Naughty Naughty!**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. :D

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Kehidupan Sungmin yang berubah drastis setelah memutuskan bekerja di rumah keluarga Cho. "Cih! Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukan sisi 'liar'mu padaku, Sungmin-ah," laki-laki itu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Sungmin POV. Yaoi. CH.6! Warning Inside!

.

.

====000====

**Chapter 6**

"Aww!"

Aku menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mencubit dada kiriku.

Aku mendelik kesal padanya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku.

Sebuah rencana untuk beberapa jam kedepan tergambar jelas di wajah sempurna kekasihku itu.

Mataku membulat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Akh! Ja-jangan," aku menggeliat saat Kyuhyun mengikat kedua tanganku dengan dasi hitam ke sisi bagian atas ranjang.

Kemudian yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Kyuhyun menutup kedua mataku entah dengan apa. Ugh! Apa lagi sih yang akan dilakukan si bodoh itu?

"Kyuhyun-ah, lepaskan aku!" aku menggeliat lagi mencoba untuk melepaskan kedua tanganku.

"Tidak sebelum kita menyelesaikan permainan ini!"

Berikutnya, yang aku rasakan adalah kecupannya di bibirku dan sesuatu yang keras kini mencoba memasuki rektumku.

"Ugh! K-kyu..." aku meringis menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa dia 'menusuk'ku tanpa pemanasan sedikit pun.

"Aghh... Kyu..."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan santai.

"Bu-ka mataku," pintaku.

"Tidak!" katanya sambil memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam tubuhku dengan cepat.

"Ahh..haaahh.. K-kyu..ughh.." aku menggelinjang liar menerima serangan bertubi-tubi darinya.

Rasanya perih. Sakit meski kini begitu nikmat saat Kyuhyun terus mengenai titik tersensitif dalam rektumku. Sepertinya hanya dengan semalam, kekasihku ini sudah sangat hafal dimana letak prostatku.

Namun kini sensasinya benar-benar berbeda dari semalam. Semalam dengan kesadaranku yang tidak seratus persen dan sekarang dengan keterbatasan gerakanku karena diikat. Dan yang paling membuatku lebih menikmatinya adalah karena penutup mata yang kini menutupi mataku. Entah apa yang ku rasakan, sepertinya aku menjadi lebih berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh tubuhku di bawah sana.

"Aaah..nghh...Kyu..ahhh..Kyuuu!" ku rasakan gelombang kenikmatan menerpaku. Seketika cairan putih itu keluar dari tubuhku. Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat keluar. Rasanya lemas.

"Cepat sekali," kata Kyuhyun sambil memainkan dadaku.

"Enghh..."

"Masih sanggup?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil kini menekan-nekan putingku.

"Emhhh..."

"Kita lanjutkan ya, chagi. Aku belum keluar."

"Aakh! Aaah.. Kyu.. nghh.."

.

===000===

.

.

.

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Ku lihat Kyuhyun masih tertidur di sampingku. Entah berapa lama dia mempermainkan tubuhku. Bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan aku tertidur, yang jelas sekarang aku ingin tidur sendirian di kamarku.

Dengan langkah pelan, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Rasa nyeri begitu terasa di bagian bawah tubuhku. Sial! Pabboya Cho Kyuhyun! Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku sampai seperti ini!

Selesai mandi, aku kembali ke kamarku dengan langkah yang begitu pelan. Aishh, rasanya benar-benar sakit. Namun aku ingat bahwa aku masih harus mengurusi rumah ini karena Nari-ahjumma dan Nyonya Cho belum kembali. Sepertinya aku harus menyuruh Ryeowook memeriksa keperluan dan kerapian rumah ini. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang.

.

===000==

.

.

.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk. Selesai makan malam dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

Sedikit penasaran, aku mengikutinya. Tetapi hanya sampai pintu kamarnya saja. Ku lihat dia sedang duduk di depan meja belajar sambil menulis sesuatu dan membolak-balikan halaman dari sebuah buku besar. Hmm.. sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan PR.

Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau dia masih seorang anak SMA.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya dari balik pintu kamar. Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius seperti itu terlihat begitu tampan. Bahkan aku terkadang masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok laki-laki yang hampir sempurna itu adalah kekasihku.

Perlahan aku masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Paling tidak aku tahu kalau sekarang dia tidak mungkin menyerangku lagi. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan melihat apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Matematika.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

"Hanya ingin tau apa yang sedang kau kerjakan," kataku sambil duduk di tepi kanan ranjang.

Meja belajar itu terletak di sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Sehingga posisiku kini ada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Hum." Kyuhyun terus mengerjakan PR-nya tanpa mempedulikan aku sedikit pun.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menatapnya kesal. Apa matematika jauh lebih menarik daripada aku? Huh!

Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin menjahili Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar otakku sudah berpikir kemana-mana. Sepertinya sekali-kali aku ingin membuatnya kesal.

"Hahaha,"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menatapku.

"Eh? Eee.. tidak ada," jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Huhh? aneh." Kyuhyun melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

.

.

Aku melangkah dan berdiri di belakang kursi yang sedang diduduki Kyuhyun. Sedikit mencondongkan badanku dan melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Aku merendahkan kepalaku dan meletakan daguku di bahu kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap menulis angka-angka di bukunya.

"Hanya memelukmu," jawabku santai.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Minnie," Kyuhyun melirikku sebentar.

"Aku tahu," jawabku sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanku yang melingkari bahu Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau sajalah," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang seolah-olah malas menanggapiku.

Untuk membalas perbuatannya yang mengabaikanku, dengan sangat pelan aku meniup telinga kirinya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat dan memberikan death glare untukku. Setelah itu, lagi-lagi dia meneruskan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan lagi, kali ini aku mencium leher sebelah kirinya dengan lembut serta menggerakan tangan kananku untuk meraba tengkuknya. Lalu tangan kiriku ku gerakan untuk membelai tubuhnya. Menyusuri bentuk wajahnya, lehernya, dadanya, dan berhenti di perutnya.

Ku lihat Kyuhyun berhenti menulis dan menatap lurus ke depan menikmati sentuhanku.

Merasa sudah berhasil, aku menggerakan tangan kananku untuk membelai sesuatu yang mulai menegang di balik celana Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ditengah ciuman di leher kekasihku itu.

"Eghh!" Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat ketika aku meremas sesuatu di bawah sana dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dengan kasar dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa maumu?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dan melangkah ke belakang. Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah mendekatiku dengan tatapan kesal.

"A-aku hanya.." aku berjalan mundur sampai tubuhku terhimpit oleh tembok dan tubuh Kyuhyun. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku karena sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam dari kekasihku itu.

Kyuhyun meletakan kedua tangannya di tembok. Tepat di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepalaku.

"Apa maumu?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, "A-aku..."

"Jadi? Kau menginginkanku, Sungmin-ah?" kini tatapan tajam Kyuhyun telah berganti dengan seringai liar yang membuat tubuhku merinding.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jawab aku, Minnie!" kali ini Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua lenganku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kananku.

"Kyu, aku-"

"Jadi? Kau ingin menagih yang tiga hari itu?" tangan kanan Kyuhyun menyentuh daguku dan mendongakkan kepalaku sehingga tatapan kami bertemu.

Sejenak aku tertegun menatap matanya. Mata yang sejak pertama telah menjeratku sampai sejauh ini. Mata yang terus membuatku menyerah. Menyerah pada pesonanya yang selalu saja membuatku gila.

"Kelinci nakal."

"Kyu- emmh.." belum sempat aku menjawab, dia sudah menawan bibirku dalam ciumannya.

Tangannya berada di belakang kepalaku dan menekan kepalaku untuk memperdalam dominasinya dalam mengintimidasi mulutku.

"Emmh.. mmhh," aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku sangat menikmati permainan lidahnya. Dia sudah banyak kemajuan daripada saat pertama kali menciumku dulu. Ah, rasanya baru kemarin-kemarin aku mengenalnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu tadi! Terima konsekuensinya dariku, Minnie!"

Mataku melebar mendengarnya.

"Akh!" tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhku di lantai.

Menyingkap bajuku dan menurunkan _underwear_-ku. Dalam hitungan detik sudah bisa ku rasakan benda keras yang memasuki rektumku.

"Ssshh.. akhh.." aku sedikit menggeliat merasa bagian bawahku telah penuh oleh milik Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi rasa perih dan terbakar itu begitu terasa. Demi Tuhan, mulai sekarang aku harus membawa _lube_ kemana pun aku pergi. Kekasihku ini bukan tipe orang yang sabar jika menyangkut seks.

"Kyu.."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatapku.

"Jangan lagi, ku mohon," pintaku.

Tadi 'kan aku hanya ingin menjahilinya. Kenapa aku yang jadi korbannya lagi?

"Salahmu yang menggodaku duluan, kelinci nakal! Enghh..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan pelan.

"Ugh.. Kyu.. emmhh.."

**Clekk!**

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar ini dibuka.

"Kyuhyun, Eomma pu-..lang.." seseorang yang membuka pintu itu kaget melihat posisi kami.

Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah pucat yang menunjukan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat apa yang sedang kami lakukan.

"Eomma…" mata Kyuhyun membulat menatap seseorang di depan pintu itu.

"Nyonya Cho…" kataku dengan wajah tak kalah terkejutnya.

_**Bruk!**_

Begitu terkejutnya aku saat kini ku lihat Nyonya Cho ambruk di depan pintu. Dia pingsan! Oh, Tuhan, dia pasti sangat terkejut melihat kami. A-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana ini?

.

.

====000====

**TBC**

.

a/n : *ngumpet di kolong sebelum ditimpuk readers* iya-iya, ini pendek banget. Saya tauuuuu~ *pundung*

Tapi di fic TBS juga gituh... ^_^ #alesan

Maaf kalo bahasanya berantakan, ini masih ngikut alurnya TBS (yg saya bikin jaman dulu). Tapi chapter depan udah beda kooo~ dan lebih panjang. :D

Okeh, terima kasih untuk yang masih mau membaca... ^_^

.

.

**Spesial thanks to :**

**Yelavender YunJae 134 ****, ****Fujoshisjcm****, ****Ms. KMS****, ****aoora****, ****Lianzzz****, ****elforeveRYE****, ****ChoZhouHyun****, ****Dina LuvKyumin****, ****kim kwangwook****, ****melani kyuminElf****, ****Cho Hyun Jin ****, ****Jeng Kyura****, ****Zhie Hikaru****, ****KyuHyun'JiYoon ****, ****MegaKyu****, ****Rosa Damascena****, ****Princess kyumin****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****Myeolchi's wife****, ****E.L.F****, ****, ****ar13n****, ****minIRZANTI ****, ****widiwMin****, ****Jung Hyesun****, ****Saeko Hichoru****, ****ndoek****, ****BarbeKyu ****, ****riliana mecca****, ****kyumin forever****, ****jojojooo****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf ****, ****The****, ****Momoelfsparkyu****, ****taekyumin****, ****Kazuma Arakida ****, ****RamuCa****, ****kyokyorae ****, ****2093****, ****winter boy****, ****cholee kyumin****, ****JusT 4Hae****, ****Princekyu****, ****Chikyumin****, ****Park KyuMin****, ****jewELFishy****, ****Leeyasmin****, ****Yunkyuhyun KMS****, ****Reyza Apriliyani****, ****Tiffany Ming****, ****RitSuKa-HigaSasHi****, ****lia jillbelly****, ****kiminkaanggi****, ****jielf02.**

_**And thanks for my partner in crime : **_**Miyu1905****-chagi, and ****rainy hearT****-eonnie... ^_^**

.

Oiyah, bagi yang kemarin nanya fb ama twitter saya, ini saya jawab.  
>Facebook : Lee HyeRi (fb baru)<br>Twitter : Airi137 (mention for follback) ^_^

.

Saya juga masih mau promo fic colab saya 'My lover's skill' di akun KyuMin hearT137. Rated M. Bagi yang belum baca, silakan dicoba(?). Hehe...

.

.

Mind to review this chapter? ^_^


End file.
